Nuestro pequeño secreto
by TouchBad
Summary: ¿Quién dice que los cuentos de hadas no existen? Todos conocen el cuento de la sirenita, pero una persona lo vio en sus carnes, ¿Qué pasara si ve que el cuento se repite?¿O que hay otro final que el nunca lo supo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Introducción.**_

Una joven de cabellos dorados y de ojos verdes, respiraba agitadamente y ponía gesto de dolor pero no podía emitir ruido, ¿acaso era muda?, su abultado vientre se movía al compás de su respiración, estaba sentada apoyada en la pared mientras sus manos estaban abajo sacando algo, mientras perdía sangre, en cuestión de minutos se oyó el llanto de bebé a lo que la joven sonrió, envolvió a la pequeña en una viejas sabanas que podía habido coger y la tapo, cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente y una luz las rodeo ambas, la madre ya estaba recuperada después del parto, se levanto y se acercó al agua con sumo cuidado.

_"Por favor_ ven te necesito" deseo con todas sus fuerzas como si alguien pudiera oírle sus pensamientos y así sucedió, una joven de cabellos castaño y de ojos marrones apareció y sonrió a verla pero se sorprendió al ver a la niña, la joven le entrego a la pequeña.

\- Ella es tu hija-la miro incrédula

_"Así es, cuídala por favor"_ le pidió mentalmente _"Yo no puedo, mañana será mi fin yo perderé la vida"_

\- No digas eso en broma, tiene que a ver una solución así podrás criar a tu hija-le dijo la otra joven con los ojos cristalizados

_"No lo hay lo sabes, por favor cuida de Almeta,_ _necesitara alguien que le hable de mi" _le dijo

\- ¿Quién es el padre?-quiso saber-Tendrá que saber quien es-

_"Y lo sabrá cuando_ llegue el momento,_ ella lo reconocerá por que yo se lo indicaré" _le explico.

La joven se quito su pasador de estrella de mar y se lo entrego a la otra joven y beso la cabeza de su hija entre lagrimas, salió de ahí para dirigirse a un barco, ya que era una invitada a una boda.

Se encontraba en el puerto esperando al barco y a los demás, de pronto un joven de ojos azules y cabellos rubios revueltos se acerco a la joven, ella le vio y sonrió.

\- Podéis impedir la boda y salvaos-le dijo ese joven a lo que ella negó-¿No?, se va casar con la que no le salvo y no se esa enamoro, si me dejáis hablar con el príncipe yo le puedo decir que fuisteis vos quien le salvaste y no esa princesa-

La joven volvió a negar haciendo que el otro suspira, el barco llego al atardecer todo el mundo felicitaba a la pareja, mientras la joven les observaba desde una esquina.

Antes de que amaneciera, la joven salió de su habitación para ir a la cubierta del barco y subirse a unos lados del barco contemplando el mar y a las gaviotas, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. _"Almeta, cariño ,mamá jamás te abandonaría y_ _menos tú padre, perdóname, te quiero_. _Príncipe mío se feliz con tu nueva esposa y perdóname por no a ver tenido el valor de decirte de quien fui yo quien te salvo". _Con esos pensamientos la joven salto de la borda al mar convirtiéndose en burbujas.

**Bueno como veréis, he reescrito este oneshort que ya no lo será como habrán comprobado, no me gusto como me quedo y o he querido reescribirlo pero cambiando algunas cosas, bueno que espero os guste, el primer cap. en vacaciones de navidad y espero que os guste aquí aparecerán a salir parejas como el Sufin, el HonIce y el Norden entre ello.**

**Nos vemos el próximo capítulo, no olvidéis comentar y darle a me gusta, si no lo haceis una pequeña sirenita morirar. Nos vemos ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1.**

Una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios que llegaba hasta su cuello y de ojos azules como el cielo, jugueteaba por su casa mientras se reía y era perseguida por una joven de cabellos castaños y de ojos marrones que su risa se mezclaba con la de la niña que no tendría mas de cinco años.

\- Princesa, venir aquí-dijo mientras la alcanzaba

\- No, antes tenéis que atraparme-le dijo aumentado su ritmo

En cuestión de minutos la niña choco con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, cayendo al suelo, levanto su pequeña cabeza, observando a una persona de cierta edad avanzada, tenia los cabellos grisáceos y unos pequeños ojos de color azul como el océano, se preocupo a ver a la niña en el suelo y se puso a su altura.

\- ¿Te has hecho daño tesoro?-preguntó esa persona

\- No me hecho daño abuelo-dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa

\- Almeta ¿Estas bien?-dijo la joven acercándose a ella rápidamente

\- No-volvió a negar

Su abuelo la ayudo a levantar y la cogió en brazos, observo cada detalle del rostro del menor, tenía rasgo de su madre, su querida hija, la echaba tanto de menos, cuando Kiara se lo dijo que jamás volvería se le partió el corazón

_*Flashback*_

_*hace 100 años*_

_Un hombre de cabellos castaño ya tirando a gris, iba de un lado a otro lado, nervioso, de pronto vio como unas puertas se abrían de par en par, dejando paso a una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, cargando algo, el hombre se acerco rápidamente._

_\- ¿Y bien?-le miro_

_La muchacha negó, el hombre negó con la cabeza y se llevo la mano a la cara suspirando de dolor, se fijo en lo que la joven cargaba en sus brazos._

_\- Kiara, ¿Qué traes?-quiso saber_

_\- A su nieta-le respondió, el hombre puso cara de confusión-Su hija antes de morir dios a luz a ella, Almeta, le puso ese nombre-_

_\- Mi nieta-dijo cogiéndola con cuidado para no hacerle daño _

_Kiara lo observó todo, puso ver una sonrisa en aquel hombre que era alegre pero a la vez triste por a ver perdido a su hija, tal vez con la pequeña pudiera cerrar la herida pero eso llevaría su tiempo_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

El hombre observaba como la mujer salía de ahí con la niña, ya que era la hora de que se fuera a la cama, él por otro lado cogió una foto donde a parecía su hija y la acaricio, la extrañaba pero con su niña podía verla, quería saber quien era su padre, algo que Kiara también desconocía.

**Copenhague (Dinamarca) 1837**

Un joven de cabellos rubios y alborotados, de ojos azules, caminaba, por la ciudad de Copenhague, observando el paisaje con determinación, tenía una gran sonrisa, amaba vivir en es ciudad le encantaba, de pronto oyó una voz muy familiar que gritaba su nombre.

\- Mathias! Mathias!-gritaba su nombre varias veces

El nombrado se giro y al ver a esa persona su sonrisa se ilumino más y se paro para esperar que esa persona llegara a su alcance, esa por fin llego a su lado y con la respiración algo agitada.

\- Respira Hans-le dijo

\- Muy gracioso, Mathias-dijo ya con el aliento recuperado-Te he estado buscando-

\- ¿Para?-le dijo algo confuso

\- Para esto-dijo entregándole un libro, lo cual el danés lo cogió

\- ¡Dios mío!-dijo mirándolo y leyendo el titulo-Al final lo has hecho-

\- Así es, te presento el primer ejemplar de mi octava novela la _Sirenita_-le dijo con una gran sonrisa-La escribir después de que me la contaras, hace unos años, aunque mira el final

Mathias obedeció y miro el final, abrió los ojos al verlo, luego miro a su amigo.

\- Lo has hecho feliz-le dijo con su ojos cristalinos

\- Todo, esta como tu me dijiste, pero en el momento en que ella salta y se convierte en espuma añadí que se convertida en una hija del viento para cuidar a los hombres-le dijo-No quería que los niños se traumatizaran-

\- Hans, es precioso me encanta-le dijo con una sonrisa

\- Pues vamos a mi casa a celebrarlo-dijo Hans

Mathias asintió, su compañero comenzó andar, el danés miro el mar y cerro los ojos recordando la ultima vez que la vio viva y como presencio la muerte de la joven. Con el final que escribió su amigo pudo sonreír solo de pensar que ella se convirtió en eso

_*Flashback*_

_*Copenhague 1734*_

_Mathias se había levantado temprano para despejarse un poco, cuando llego a la cubierta, observo como su amiga estaba subida en la borda del barco de golpe abrió los ojos al verla saltar, se acerco rápidamente y miro para el mar donde solo vio agua y espuma, pego un puñetazo en la tabla de rabia._

_Al cabo de unas horas, todo el barco se encontraba en movimientos, por un lado Mathias estaba con el príncipe mientras daba instrucciones._

_\- Registrar el barco de arriba de bajo, no ha podido desaparecer-ordenaba el príncipe_

_\- Su alteza si me permite una pregunta-le pidió Mathias a lo que el príncipe asintió-¿Por que tanto empeño en buscar a la joven?-_

_\- La considero como una hermana-le dijo_

_Mathias apretó los puños pero asintió, hizo una reverencia y se alejo enfadado, si el hubiera sabido todo desde el principio hubiera podido evitar esa muerte._

_Nadie daba con la joven y Mathias sabia muy bien el porque ella había muerto, si por lo menos hubiera aceptado en decirle la verdad, sería ella la que estuviera casada con el príncipe y no la otra, eso al danés lo ponía enfermo, como ha podido a provecharse, era una autentica bruja, la odiaba pero como nación tenía que soportarla._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Al danés se les caían las lagrimas de solo recordarlo, sintió una mano en su hombro se giro y vio a Hans algo preocupado.

\- Mathias, ¿Estas bien?-le preguntó

\- Si, tranquilo-le sonrió

\- Creí que las naciones no podríais mostrar vuestros sentimientos-le dijo

**\- **No, lo que no podemos hacer es enamorarnos de humanos-le dijo

Hans asintió, ambos comenzaron andar mientras hablaban de las próximas novelas que quería escribir, mientras el danés le animaba hacerlo.

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os guste y os animéis a seguir leyendo. El próximo no se cuando lo subiré, pero espero que sea pronto.**

**Nos vemos en le próximo capítulo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2.**

_*Copenhague (Dinamarca) actualmente*  
_

Dinamarca se encontraba en frente de Suecia, Finlandia, Islandia y Noruega, estos cuatros estaban sentados en dos sillones y un sofá mientras que el danés se encontraba de rodillas en frente suyo.

\- Os lo pido de rodillas-les suplico-Venir a dar una vuelta en barco-

\- Anko, no seas molesto-le reprocho Noruega-No vamos y se acabó-

\- Pero ¿por qué?-preguntó.

\- Vamos a ver-se puso a pensar Suecia-La última vez que fuimos nos llevaste a un sitio donde había tiburones-

\- Y tiraste a Su-san-le recordó Finlandia.

\- Pero cuántas veces tengo que pedir perdón-les dijo quejándose

\- No lo has dicho ni una sola vez desde que paso-le recriminó Islandia.

\- Espera que el número de veces fuera cero-les dijo cruzándose de brazos

\- No vamos y se acabó-sentención Noruega.

Dinamarca no dijo nada, se levantó y salió de la casa dejando a los cuatro observando y serios a su decisión, mientras el danés iba montado en su moto camino del puerto mientras maldecía a sus hermanos por no haber querido venir a dar una vuelta en barco, él que sabía que aquella vez donde les llevo había tiburones vale si lo sabía pero no tiro al sueco, él se cayo "accidentalmente", pues nada ellos se lo perderán. Cuando llegó al puerto aparcó su moto dónde siempre y se dirigió al muelle 22, donde tenía amarado su barco, cuando llegó había una persona mayor cargando unas cajas que se veían pesadas, se acerco a ese señor y le cogió algunas cajas las más pesadas

\- Déjeme ayudarle, señor-se ofreció.

\- Muchas gracias joven-le agradeció-Pero si es el señor Køhler.

\- Por favor llámeme Mathias, se lo pido-le rogo mientras cogía unas cajas.

\- Como digas, Mathias-le dijo sonriendo.

Mathias ayudó a ese hombre a cargar las cajas pesadas hasta su camioneta que tenía un poco lejos del muelle, era la pesca que había realizado durante todo el día, como agradecimiento ese hombre quería darle unas cajas pero Mathias no las acepto solo acepto si un día le enseñaba a pesar a lo que el hombre acepto.

\- Muchas gracias, Mathias-le agradeció.

\- No hay de que-le quitó importancia la nación.

Mathias se despidió del hombre y se fue directo a su barco, levó anclas y se fue mar a dentro. El agua estaba en calma y eso le encantaba al danés, se metió dentro del barco para cambiarse de ropa y se puso un bañador que tenía el dibujo de su bandera, una vez decidió ir a darse un baño, pero sin antes ponerse las gafas de buceo, se acercó a la borda y de un salto se zambulló al mar, estaba fría pero a Dinamarca no le importaba, le encantaba, cerca del barco había un arrecife y dentro de eso corales se encontraba una joven de piel clara, ojos azules como el océano, cabello liso y largo hasta la cintura y el flequillo para el lado izquierdo algo desordenado de su color de pelo era rubio como el oro, y una larga cola de color verdeazulado, llevando en el pecho dos conchas rojas, la joven aparentaba tener 16 años, algo inquieto a la sirena que se giro y de golpe la joven se fijó en el danés y lo observaba desde su escondite, le parecía apuesto y con el agua se veía hermoso, Dinamarca seguía buceando y juagando con los peces y viendo las conchas y algún coral, sin darse cuenta de que alguien le observaba, pasado un rato decidió subir a la superficie, se montón en el barco y puso a secarse, la joven sirena sintió mucha curiosidad por aquel humano que subió para verlo fuera del agua pero al ponerse al lado del barco y mover su cola golpeo sin querer al barco, haciendo ruido que hizo que el danés se asustara.

\- ¿Quién va?-preguntó poniéndose en alerta

Pero al no recibir contestación volvió a preguntar, no le haría daño a nadie, ya no era tan violento como antes.

\- Puedes salir, no voy hacerte nada-dijo feliz-Solo quiero ser tu amigo-

Al oír esas palabras la joven salió de su escondite y Dinamarca se quedó sorprendida al verla no daba crédito a lo que veía, era idéntica a ella no podía ser ella, la vio morir hace años no podía estar viva o tal vez sí, decidió actuar con normalidad como si le sorprendiera ver a una sirena por primera vez.

\- ¿De verdad quieres ser mi amigo?-preguntó

\- Claro que si-dijo feliz acercándose a ella- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

\- Mi nombre es Almeta-dijo nerviosa

\- Almeta significa perla, es un placer conocerla-le sonrió, aunque algo decepcionado no era ella- Mi nombre es Mathias **Køhler-**

**-**Se quienes eres también eres conocido como Kongeriget Danmark-dijo

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó sorprendido, aunque no era de extrañar-Da igual, ¿quieres subir?-

\- Veras yo…- dijo avergonzada

Dinamarca la miro extrañada sospecha su motivo de que estuviera así, bueno no lo sospechaba lo sabía, ella retrocedió mostrando su cola Mathias fingió sorprenderse, Almeta volvió a esconderla y se acercó a él:

\- ¡Eres una sirena!-fingiendo sorpresa

\- Así es-le dijo-Es por eso que se quién eres en mi reino eres como un mito nadie puede ser la representación de un país-

\- Igual que en el mío-dijo sonriendo aunque era feliz por volver a ver a una-En mi mundo las sirenas no existen-

\- Pues ambos se equivocan-rieron ambos

\- Pues será nuestro pequeño secreto-dijo él y Almeta asintió

\- ¿Todavía sigue la invitación de subir a tu barco?-le preguntó

\- Claro-dijo eufórico

Almeta subió al barco pero dejando parte de su cola en el agua, se pasaron toda la tarde hablando y riendo cuándo de repente el buscador de Dinamarca sonó:

\- Maldición –refunfuño

\- ¿Qué ese ruido?-preguntó extrañada

\- Mi busca-dijo acercándose al aparato anteriormente nombrado-Vaya por dios, mi jefe acaba de convocar una reunión y tengo que volver-

\- Que lastima-dijo apenada-Me lo estaba pasando bien-

\- Y yo-dijo el danés-¿Y si nos vemos todos los días a esta hora en el mismo sitio?-

\- Siii-dijo entusiasmada-¿Puedes esperar un segundo?-

El danés asintió, Almeta se zambullo al agua y el danés la esperaba sentado, recordó su pasado lo que había vivido, no cometería el error dos veces, al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una caracola en la mano:

\- Con esto podremos comunicarnos cuando no podríamos vernos o si ninguno de los dos podemos vernos-le dijo

\- Vale-dijo-Pero me siento mal por no poder darte nada-

\- No pasa nada-le restó importancia-Si mañana te puedo ver es lo que menos me importa-

\- Nos vemos mañana a esta hora-dijo el danés

Ambos se despidieron y el danés puso en marcha a tierra, Almeta no se sumergió hasta que no vio el barco del danés desaparecer, una vez que Dinamarca llegó a costa amarro el barco pero antes de bajarse se quitó el bañador y se vistió, se fue para la moto para ir directo a la reunión, le daba igual no ir arreglado pero no le daba tiempo cambiarse ni si quiera ducharse, mientras dentro de su moto llevaba la caracola que Almeta le había dado, le era muy parecida ella, todo el rato que estuvo en la reunión no presto ni caso pues estaba cansado y solo quería irse a casa y darse una buena ducha y acostarse en su cama y recordar su paso y compáralo con ahora.

**Y hasta aquí el cap. 2 espero que os guste, si os habéis dado cuenta, es la historia del principio, la estoy rescribiendo con ella pero no en todos los capítulos aparecerán fragmentos de la historia original si no de mi propia cosecha, bueno espero que aun asi os guste.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3.**

_*En cualquier parte del océano*_

La joven sirena volvía a casa nadando felizmente, era la primera vez que veía un humano y le parecía hermoso, por el camino se ponía a jugar con los peces, pero antes de llegar a su casa, recogió un par de corales y se dirigió a una cueva un poco lejos de su hogar, se aseguro que nadie la seguía y penetro dentro de la cueva, varios peces pequeños que habían por la zona la siguieron por curiosidad, la joven tarareaba una canción mientras bailaba a la vez que nadaba, una vez en las profundidades de la cueva, dejo los corales y miro para una inscripción que ponía: "Que en paz descanse mi dulce madre y que donde estés sienta la paz".

\- Hola mamá-dijo a la inscripción-Hace mucho tiempo que no venía a verte, las cosas por aquí siguen más o menos igual, el abuelo y Kiara, desean que llegue a ser una buena princesa y una futura reina no se si llegare a serlo-

Una figura femenina apareció al lado de la joven, tenía una gran sonrisa al verla.

\- Me alegro de verte mi pequeña-dijo sabiendo que la sirena no podía oírla-Has crecido mucho, heredaste los ojos de tu padre y parte del pelo de él, si te viera y te conociera os llevaríais muy bien, ambos sois alegres y de un gran corazón, ojala pronto te indique quien es-

La joven sirena sonreía a la inscripción cuando recordó algo.

\- Sabes mamá-dijo, mujer la miro para escucharla-Hoy he conocido a un chico, que por ahora quiero que sea anonimato y es alegre, tiene una sonrisa que contagia a todo el mundo y sus ojos son iguales que los míos-

La mujer al oír eso se quedo de piedra, se puso hablarse así misma: _"No puede ser ya_ _lo ha conocido, tan_ _pronto, pensé qu_e_ tardaría más tiempo en conocerse__, pero... No, no, no, aun así es demasiado pronto para que lo conozca"_

Una vez que la joven sirena una vez que termino de contarle a su madre todo su día decidió regresar a su casa, la mujer la observo irse mientras seguía en vuelta en sus pensamientos por la confesión de su hija.

_"Si ya le a visto él vera sus rasgos en ella y empezara hacer preguntas y se montaras sus propias historia... No él no es así, pero estaría en su derecho a odiarme por a verle ocultado mi embarazo y la existencia de la niña, pero también entendería el por que lo hice, fui una tonta por no darme cuenta de lo que me ofrecía, una vida junto a él y nuestra pequeña, espero que algún día mi niña te enteras por que te oculte a tu padre sepas perdonarme al igual que tu padre, pero ambos tenéis el mismo corazón y se que lo haréis."_

Almeta por fin llego a su casa donde fue recibida por su abuelo y por Kiara, la esperaban desde que había partido, cuando la vieron entrar por la puerta ambos tomaron aire, tenía algo importante que darle y no sabía como dárselo y más la reacción de la joven.

\- Abuelo, Kiara-les saludo

\- Alteza-dijo kiara con una reverencia

\- Mi querida nieta-le dijo con una gran sonrisa-Kiara y yo, te estábamos esperando-

\- ¿Para?-dijo la joven curiosa

\- Para esto-dijo la otra sirena

Kiara se acerco a una mesa que había cerca de ellos y cogió un paquete que había, se lo entregó Almeta, esta la miro curiosa y lo abrió, se quedo sorprendida al ver de lo que se trataba, era un pasador en forma de estrella de mar, la joven lo analizo y luego miro a los otros dos.

\- Era de tu madre-le dijo Kara-Me lo entrego el día que naciste-

\- Yo se lo regale el día que cumplió dieciséis años-dijo el hombre-Y ahora es tuyo mi querida Almeta

La joven sirena no podía decir nada por la emoción que tenía, era el primer objeto que tenía de su madre, se abrazo a ese objeto como si su madre estuviera con ella y la abrazara, Almeta lloro de la alegría a tener ese pasador.

\- Mamá-musito

Los dos le vieron y sonrieron, la joven sirena se dirigió a su dormitorio y se coloco el pasador, sonrió, sintió a su madre a su lado y que alguien la tocaba, se giro pensando que sería ella pero no vio a nadie solo sus cosas donde siempre, decidió darse una vuelta por el palacio, hasta que acabo en frente del dormitorio de su madre, se armo de valor y entro, todo estaba impecable como si ella aun viviera, se dio una vuelta por toda la habitación mirando cada cosa y tocando los objetos como si le contara la historia de la infancia de su madre, sus alegrías, sus tristeza. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida en la cama de su madre, así la encontraron su abuelo y Kiara, ninguno quiso despertarla, la dejaron ahí por esa noche.

Almeta despertó horas más tarde y miro a su alrededor y lo recordó todo: _"Estaba observando el cuarto de mi madre cuando caía rendida, se me olvidaba, Dinamarca me iba hablar, que cabeza, si no le hablo pensará que le engañado y no quiero que lo piense"_

Salió de a habitación de su madre rápidamente para dirigirse al suyo y estar cerca de la caracola para poder hablar con él y saber si mañana si iban a ver, llego a su habitación y se coloco al lado de su caracola para esperar la llamada de su nuevo amigo, mientras esperaba la llamada se quedo durmiendo.

En el interior de la cueva, la figura de la mujer seguía dando vueltas por la confesión de así unas horas atrás de su hija.

_"¿Que puedo hacer? Almeta lo ha visto y él a ella, según me ha contado se encuentra sorprendido, esta fingiendo, él ya sabe que nosotros, todo nuestro mundo existe, tal vez no le haga daño, él jamás haría daño ¡, si no me lo hizo a mi todo al contrario quería mi bien que viviera, !Por Neptuno¡ Me amaba"_

La mujer después de pensar se dio cuenta que había alguien que la amaba y hubiera hecho todo lo posible por salvarla y estar junto a él y a su hija, se llevo las manos a la boca mientras sus lagrimas caían, había sido idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que él pretendía.

**Pues hasta aquí el cap.3 espero que os guste mucho, yo creo que ya casi todos ya habréis averiguado el gran secreto de esta historia y si no os esperáis hasta más adelante que se sabrá.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y espero vuestro comentarios, que son el motor de esta historia ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

Cuando por fin se acabó la dichosa reunión a las doce de la noche, Dinamarca se encontraba cansado así que puso en marcha para ir a su casa, cuando llegó encontró a los demás nórdicos terminando de cenar.

\- Tanska, ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?-le preguntó Finlandia curioso

\- Pues pase la mayor parte en el mar buceando-le dijo ocultando a su nueva amiga-Y luego en una reunión que habían convocado a última hora-

\- ¿Quieres cenar?-le preguntó Islandia-Nos a sobrado algo-

\- No-negó-Solo quiero darme un baño y acostarme-

Nadie dijo nada, Dinamarca fue para el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, donde estuvo media hora dentro, no paraba de pensar en lo ocurrido, al terminar se fue para su habitación, donde se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama miro para su mesita de noche y vio la caracola que su Almeta le había regalado, la cogió y se la puso en la oreja.

\- Almeta-la llamó

_\- Mathias_-le respondió al otro lado parecía recién despierta-_¿Cómo te ha ido esa reunión?-_

\- Algo cansado-le dijo con una gran sonrisa-¿Estabas durmiendo?

_\- Si-_le dijo riéndose-_Pero no importa, mañana me gustaría bucear por los corales, contigo-_

\- Para mi será un gran placer-apoyo la idea- Y mañana te mostrare algo

_\- Me parece genial-_le agrado la idea-_Pues hasta mañana-_

\- Hasta mañana-se despidió

Cuando ambos se despidieron, Dinamarca dejo la caracola en su mesilla y apago la luz, se quedó un buen rato despierto mirando el techo y pensando en lo que le había pasado hoy, le recordaba a la primera vez que la vio, salvando al príncipe para que el luego se casara con otra, también recordó al cuento de su querido viejo amigo Hans Christian Anderson, el de la sirenita, pero el final le gusto como le daba la vida a la joven sirena después de saltar del barco eso le llego al corazón, desde ese momento pensó que era lo que le podía a ver pasado a ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Finlandia, Suecia, Islandia y Noruega se levantaron de golpe por oír demasiado ruido en el sótano, cogieron lo primero que tenían cerca para protegerse, no despertaron a Dinamarca porque no si no armaría un jaleo y espantaría a los intrusos, cuando bajaron al sótano se extrañaron a ver quién era, era ni nada menos que Dinamarca con su traje de marinero y buscaba algo en un baúl, parecía muy concentrado rebuscando.

\- Anko-le llamo Noruega

Dinamarca al oír la voz de Noruega, se sobresaltó y se guardó algo en su pantalón rápidamente para que los demás no se lo vieran.

\- ¿Qué hacéis tan temprano levantados?-les preguntó intentando esconder su nerviosismo

\- Eso mismo preguntamos nosotros-le dijo Suecia

\- Pues como anoche no cene nada, pues hoy me he levantado con hambre-les dijo a lo que los demás asintieron

\- ¿Y por qué llevas tu traje de marinero?¿Y estas buscando en el baúl?-le miro Islandia curioso

\- Pues quería ver cómo me quedaba-les mintió-Y estaba buscando una cosa en el baúl, pero no lo encontrado-

\- ¿Vas alguna parte?-le preguntó Finlandia observando el macuto que había al lado del danés

\- Si-le respondió con una gran sonrisa-Voy a volver al mar-

\- Otra vez-le miro Noruega muy serio

\- Si, dónde estuve ayer me gustó tanto, que voy a pasar ahí todo el fin de semana-les dijo-Será como unas mini vacaciones-

\- ¡Todo el fin de semana!-le miro sorprendido Islandia

\- Así es, Ice-le dijo

\- ¿Y por qué no nos has preguntado si queremos ir contigo?-quiso saber Finlandia-Ayer quería que fuéramos contigo-

\- Ya pero como ayer no queríais venir, me pareció una tontería preguntáoslo-le respondió-Y no quería pareceos pesado-

Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada, Dinamarca cogió su mochila y salió del sótano dejando a los otros nordicos anonadados, Dinamarca entró en la cocina para coger algo de comer, luego subió a su habitación para coger mantas y ropa, una que lo tenía todo listo salió de casa bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanos, Mathias se montó en su moto y se puso en marcha para el puerto, mientras sus hermanos se preguntaba por quería ir al mar.

Por otra parte, en el océano concretamente, la joven sirena se arreglaba para ir a ver al danés, estaba muy feliz por tener un amigo que no fuera ningún animal acuático o de su misma especie, salió rápidamente de ahí para que nadie la pudiera entretener, puso rumbo al lugar de a queda, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien la vigilaba, desde la cuev, era nada más ni nada menos que el espiruto de su madre:"_Por favor tesoro no te enamores de tu padre por que luego te puede resultar doloroso saber la verdad, Almeta por favor no lo hagas"_

Mathias pensaba en todo en la aparición de una sirena y el recuerdo que creyó encerrado desde hace años por la perdida de una gran persona, estuvo tanto tiempo pensando que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al lugar donde se reuniría con Almeta, espero sentado en la borda con el bañador puesto, cuando de un salto la vio aparecer con las gotas del agua iluminadas por el sol.

\- Mathias-dijo alegre acercándose al barco

\- Hola-la saludo acercándose a ella-Te he traído un regalo-

\- No hacía falta-le dijo sorprendida

\- Si no te hacía un regalo no sería feliz-le dijo haciendo un puchero

\- ¿Y qué es?-le preguntó curiosa

Dinamarca saco de detrás de él un cofre algo antiguo y de ahí saco un colgante en forma de corona

\- Es precioso-le dijo observándolo

\- Gracias-le sonrió-Antes eran tres colgante los que había, ahora solo queda uno-

\- ¿Y eso?-le preguntó curiosa al verlo algo deprimido

\- Esta corona simboliza la Unión de Kalmar que tuve con Suecia y Noruega, pero al terminaran ambos las destruyeron-dijo algo melancólico pero intento sonreir

\- Que malos son-dijo algo sería

\- Por eso quiero que te lo quedes por qué sé que contigo estará seguro-le dijo

\- Y así lo haré-le confirmo

Mathias le pidió que se diera la vuelta y ella lo hizo, se apartó el pelo y Mathias se lo puso, se dio la vuelta y le quedaba genial.

\- Estas preciosa-le alagó

\- Gracias-dijo algo sonrojada-Pero aún le falta algo-

\- ¿El qué?-le preguntó extrañado

\- Esto-dijo arrancándose una escama de la cola y tocando el colgante-Con esto evitare que se estropee-

\- Genial-dijo feliz al saber que estaría en buenas manos-¿Nadamos?

Almeta asintió Dinamarca se tiró al agua bajo la atenta mirada de la sirena, ambos bucearon cerca de arrecife, de veces en cuando bailaban con los peces, cuando llegó la tarde Dinamarca estaba comiendo galletas mientras conversaba con su amiga:

\- Voy a preparar la cama-le aviso

\- ¿No vuelves hoy a tu casa?-le miro confundida por las palabras

\- No, voy a pasar el fin de semana aquí-le anunció con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿En serio?-le miro feliz

Mathias asintió y la joven sirena feliz se lanzo sobre los brazos del danés este al notarla sintió un recuerdo como si ya la hubiera abrazado antes como... Dinamarca se dio un golpe mental, ella murió la vio morir.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo ****4 espero que os guste, acabo de empezar las clases así que tardare más tiempo en subir capítulo, entre que tengo que coger el ordenador tener tiempo y más hacerle cambios originar a la historia, pero aún así espero que os guste.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

_*Flashback*_

_Mathias asintió y la joven sirena feliz se lanzo sobre los brazos de danés, este al notarlo sintió un recuerdo como si ya la hubiera abrazado antes... Dinamarca se dio_ un _golpe mental, ella murió la vio morir_

_*Fin del FlashBack*_

Mathias se preparaba la cama mientras Almeta le observaba, estaba muy feliz por tener al danés ahí, así podrían hablar hasta las tantas de la mañana, la noche por fin había caído ya y ella tenía que volver pronto a casa por que quería pasar a ver la tumba de su madre antes de volver a casa, levanto la cabeza para arriba para ver las estrellas cuando se fijo en el tiempo que se estaba formando y eso la asustaba.

\- No creo que se buena idea que pases aquí la noche-le dijo preocupada

\- ¿Y eso?-le preguntó extrañado

\- El tiempo esta cambiando y me parece que va a ver tormenta, y no quiero que te pase nada-le informo

\- No me pasara nada-le dijo confiado y dedicándole una sonrisa-Si pude sobrevivir a un hombre con un bigote ridículo y que estaba como una cabra en 1940*, podré sobrevivir a una tormenta-

\- De acuerdo-dijo con una sonrisa pero aun así estaba confusa-Mañana te llevare a un sitió precioso-

\- Lo estoy deseando-le dijo feliz

Ambos se despidieron y Almeta se fue nadando a su casa, pero antes de llegar a su casa cambio de rumbo por otro lado Mathias estaba acostado mirando las estrellas, las nubes se habían ido y sonreía feliz tener una amiga que compartía las mismas cosas que no le molestaba nada de lo que hacía o decía de golpe sonó la radio de este que sorprendió cuando estaba en la mar nadie le llamaba o le buscaba.

\- ¿Sí?-pregunto confuso

_\- Tanska, ¿me recibes?_-le dijo una voz que concia perfectamente

\- Finlandia-se sorprendió-¿Qué pasa- ?

_\- Me alegro que estés bien-_dijo calmado-_Veras quería hablar contigo, así que me vine al puerto sin que los demás se enterasen-_

\- Finlandia, ve al grano por favor-le pidió

_\- Perdón_-se disculpó-_Quería saber, ¿por qué has vuelto al mar?-_

\- Ya os lo he dicho porque es un lugar precioso-le contó-No te preocupes pasado mañana vuelvo, adiós-

No le dio tiempo a Finlandia que respondiera había cortado la conversación muy rápido, Mathias volvió a meterse a la cama y se quedó durmiendo al rato, pero no antes sin dejar de pensar en su pasado, en el puerto Finlandia estaba preocupado por Dinamarca, cuando quería podía preocupar al pobre finés, Dinamarca era ya mayor y sabía cuidarse muy bien, per a veces podía ser infantil, no siguió pensando y más y Tino volvió a casa con los demás.

A la mañana siguiente, la joven sirena había salido temprano de su casa para ir a ver a su amigo, que este aun dormía a pierna suelta.

\- Despierta-le dijo una con dulce voz

\- Cinco minutos más, mamá-dijo medio dormido

Almeta sonrió, se le había ocurrido una gran idea, se alejó un par de metros del barco y dio un gran coletazo al agua provocando que un montón de agua penetrara en el barco y mojara al danés que reacciono de golpe buscando al causante.

\- Oye-dijo chinado los mofletes al ver al culpable

\- Lo siento-dijo intentando no reírse- Pero no pude evitarlo-

Dinamarca sonrió y sin importarle que llevaba el pijama se tiro al agua donde atrapó a la joven sirena entre sus brazos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella solo movía su cola para los lados de la risa, estuvieron así durante un gran rato, Mathias la soltó y se subió al barco para quitarse el pijama mojado para no pillar un resfriado de campeonato y para colocarse el bañador.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos?-le preguntó sentándose en la borda del barco

\- Quiero enseñarte unos hermosos arrecifes, pero está muy lejos-le dijo observándolo-Así que podemos ir en tu barco-

\- Mi barco es muy rápido-le dijo arqueando la ceja

\- ¿Quien te ha dicho que vaya ir nadando?-le sonrió dulcemente-¿Puedo ir montada en tu barco?-

\- ¿Pero no te pasara nada?-la miró preocupado

\- No, tranquilo-le dijo feliz

Dinamarca acepto, ayudo a la joven sirena a subirse y una vez que estuvo arriba se puso en marcha siguiendo las instrucciones de Almeta quien le guiaba sentada en la borda miraba el paisaje del mar, sintiendo la brisa en su piel y moviendo su cabello, Dinamarca mientras conducía y observaba el paisaje, de vez en cuando miraba a ella por si necesitaba algo, ver la de espalda la recordaba a ella, pero tenía que olvidarla aunque se culpara de la muerte de ella, después de un rato navegando Almeta le hizo un gesto para que se pararse y así hizo, esta saltó del barco con elegancia que dejo al danés boquiabierto y la siguió.

\- Sígueme-le ordenó

Ambos comenzaron a bucear y Dinamarca quedaba sorprendido de lo hermoso que era todo el océano por dentro y de las maravillas que escondía, eso le hacía sacar una sonrisa a Mathias pero diferente a las otras. Siguieron jugando y bailando con los peces, a medio día Dinamarca y Almeta estaban sentados en la borda mientras Mathias comía unas de sus famosas galletas.

\- ¿Quieres probar?-le ofreció

\- ¿Qué es?-le miro confundida

\- Galletas danesas, te encantarán-le dijo

Ella asintió y Mathias le entregó una galleta, Almeta la probó y le cantó que lo mostro con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Está deliciosa!-le dijo feliz.

\- Mi casa es la mejor haciendo galletas-le dijo.

\- Pues si-dijo riéndose.

De golpe sonó la radio y a Dinamarca le fastidió bastante, fue directamente a ella y la desconectó eso le puso contento, por otro lado a Finlandia no le gustó ni un solo pelo que Dinamarca no respondiera, busco al encargado.

\- ¿Perdona?-llamó Tino al encargado de la radio.

\- ¿Ocurre algo señor?-le preguntó.

\- Sí-le afirmó-No puedo contactar con un amigo que está en alta mar y me preocupa bastante.

\- Si no contesta puede ser que haya tres posibilidades-le dijo-Una que la haya desconectado, dos que no lo oiga o tres que se le haya roto.

Aunque le hubiera dicho eso Tino todavía estaba preocupado, se montó en el coche y se fue directo para casa pero aun así estaba preocupado por él. Almeta había visto lo que Dinamarca hizo no entendía nada.

\- ¿Por qué la desconectas?-le preguntó

\- Porque es uno de mis hermanos-le dijo-Y solo se preocupa cuando no estoy con ellos pero cuando estoy con ellos soy una molestia y no me quieren ver ni en pintura-

\- Tú no eres una molestia-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

\- Gracias Almeta-le sonrió Den-Eres una gran amiga, el colgante te queda genial-

Almeta le sonrió algo sonrojada por el cumplido que le había echo el danés, estaba tan ocupada en mover su cola para los lados que no se percató de que Mathias se estaba acercando por detrás de ella y la empujo y luego salto a su lado, ella empezó a seguirle mientras él nadaba para huir de ella, pero ambos se reían, la tarde estaba empezando a desaparecer para dar paso a la noche, pero antes Mathias llevó al barco dónde estaba antes, Almeta se despidió y ella se fue para su casa mientras Mathias se ponía el pijama que ya se había secado, se fue a dormir pero no antes de pensar de lo bien que lo había pasado.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del océano, concretamente en una cueva marina, una joven paseaba nerviosa de un lado para el otro de la cueva jugando con sus manos y pensando "_deberá decirle tiene derecho a saberlo, ya han 281 años, tiene derecho a saber la verdad ella tanto él, pero les haría daño me odiarían ambos por ocultársela no, es que cosas piensos ellos me quieren y lo entenderán, espero hacer lo correcto." _Y con esas palabras a joven desapareció

**Y hasta aquí el cap. 5 espero que os este gustando esta nueva trama, bueno poco a poco el mayor secreto que tiene esta historia se vera revelada en pocos capítulos y espero que os guste. **

**No olviden comentar por que si una dulce sirena podría morir y eso no queréis **

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

Almeta, ya se encontraba en su casa pensando en lo que harían ambos al día siguiente, podrían ir a bucear, ver peces y tortugas y jugar con ellas. La joven sirena estaba pensando en todas las actividades que podría hacer junto al danés que se que se quedo durmiendo, mientras la joven dormía una extraña luz dorada que apareció de la nada empezaba a rodear a la joven.

_Almeta por una extraña razón despertó en la cueva donde estaba la placa en honor a su madre, que le hizo a los diez años, miro a su alrededor por que no entendía como había aparecido allí de golpe, si lo último que recuerda fu quedarse dormida mientras pensaba en las actividades que realizaría von el danés, de tanto registrar la cueva se fijo en otra sirena de ojos verdes y de cabellos rubios, la miraba fijamente con una gran sonrisa._

_\- ¿Quién eres?-dijo asustada_

_\- Mi pequeña-le dijo con una sonrisa-Eres idéntica a mi y a él, soy yo mamá-_

_\- Mi madre-dijo abriendo los ojos _

_La otra sirena asintió y extendió los brazos a lo que Almeta con un impulsó fue a los brazos de la mujer, donde comenzó a llorar de felicidad, por fin después de tantos siglos por fin vio a su madre, aunque solo fuera en sueño, pero podía abrazarla y sentirla, desde muy pequeña lo deseo y ahora se había cumplido tenía tantas preguntas y tantas cosas que contarle._

_\- Almeta, no puedo estar así mucho tiempo-le comunico su madre_

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo preocupada_

_\- Mañana, a primera hora ven a la cueva y te diré quien es tú padre-le comunico_

_\- ¿No puede ser en otro momento?-le pregunto, quería saber quien era su padre, pero también quería estar con el danés- Tengo cosas que hacer-_

_\- No tesoro, tiene que ser a la fuerza a primera hora-le dijo_

_\- Esta bien, iré, solo por que quiero saber quien es mi padre-le dijo con una sonrisa _

_La mujer sonrió y desapareció de ahí_

Almeta despertó de golpe y se incorporo de la cama, sonrió por fin la había conocido era muy bella, se volvió a tumbar, mañana descubriría al final quien era su padre, aunque él ya estuviera muerto desde hace siglo, pero sería feliz de conocer el nombre de su progenitor.

Al día siguiente Dinamarca ya estaba despierto y con su bañador puesto esperando a su amiga para darse un baño como estos días atrás, miraba al horizonte para ver si la podía ver, se sentó en la borda pensando que tenía que proteger a esta sirena no iba a repetir la misma historia, por otro lado Almeta miraba la entrada a la gruta suspiro, primero avisaría al danés que no podría, subió a la superficie, al cabo de unos minutos el danés vio como una silueta se le acercaba y vio su dorado cabello y supo que era ella.

\- ¿Por qué has tardo?-le preguntó curioso

\- Verás…-se quedó pensativa inventándose algo y rápido- Mi abuelo me necesita y Kiara quiere que sepa como se hace todas esas cosas como próxima reina de los mares del Norte.

\- Bueno, pues otra vez será-dijo el danés apenado-Espero que sepas y me enseñes-

\- Así lo haré-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Ambos se despidieron, Mathias se puso en marcha para volver a casa, mientras Almeta nado a toda prisa. Dinamarca recibió un mensaje de su jefe al mismo pisar el puerto diciendo que tendría una reunión y no quería que fuera como la ultima vez, Mathias al leerlo casi le da un ataque de risa, se encamino al lugar donde tenía estacionada la moto cuando vio al mismo hombre de hace unos días atrás cargando unas cajas se acerco y le ayudo.

\- Pero si eres Mathias-dijo saludando

\- Buenas-le devolvió el saludo

\- ¿Vienes del mar?-le preguntó

\- Si de pasar el fin de semana-le dijo

\- Espero que se lo haya pasado bien-le deseo

Mathias dejo las cajas donde le indico el hombre y puso rumbo a su casa, pensando en una casa cosa que no entendía, pero no le dio importancia. al llegar a su casa tenía que darse una ducha y arreglarse pero también soportar las preguntas de sus hermanos que no les iba hacer ni caso. Cuando llegó a casa se sorprendió a ver que no estaban mejor para él no tenía ganas de hablar, primero se dio una ducha rápida y luego se preparó, bajo a la cocina y tomo algo. Pasó media hora y Dinamarca se fue para la reunión, mientras los otros estaban en el supermercado comprando la idea fue del finlandés.

\- ¿Alguien me puede responder que hacemos aquí?-preguntó por enésima vez Islandia desesperado

\- Comprar los ingredientes para preparar un plato danés-le dijo Finlandia con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Y por qué?-le miro Suecia

\- Porque nos hemos pasado con él-le dijo firme

Ninguno volvió a decir nada y siguieron con las compras. En las profundidades del océano, Almeta se encontraba en frente de la gruta, estaba nerviosa iba a conocer por fin el nombre de su padre, aunque estuviera muerto, por que un humano no vivía eternamente, se introdujo dentro miraba a su alrededor todo desprendía magia era la primera vez que pasaba, podía ser que su madre intentaba comunicarse con ella, cuando llego todo comenzó a darle vuelta y cayo inconsciente.

_Almeta abrió los ojos y se llevo las manos a la cabeza le dolía la cabeza después de golpe que se había dado al caer inconsciente, se fijo que estaba en una ruta diferente y en frente suya estaba como una psicina pero de agua salada, eso significaba que estaba fuera del agua y estaba seca eso quería decir que mostraría su otro aspecto, se asusto mucho al ver brillar su cuerpo mostrando unas piernas en de mede una cola, se puso de pie y miro a otra mujer, una humana._

_\- Ya despertaste, Almeta-dijo con una sonrisa_

_\- ¿Nos conocemos?-pregunto confusa_

_\- Veo que sin mi forma de sirena no me reconoces, tesoro mío-dijo con una sonrisa_

_Almeta se dio cuenta que era su madre y esa era su forma humana, se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo, estuvieron así un buen rato._

_\- Bien, esa la hora que sepa la verdad-dijo sería_

_\- Si, quiero saber quien es mi padre aunque este muerto-le dijo algo melancólica_

_\- ¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida- Tu padre esta vivo-_

_\- ¿No es humano?-dijo aun más sorprendida_

_\- No claro que no tesoro-dijo acariciándola-Tu padre es Kongeriget Danmark, o lo conocerás como Mathias-_

_Almeta abrió los ojos al oírlo, su padre era su mejor amigo, su madre lo noto y suspiro sabía que la verdad le haría daño, ahora tocaría que Mathias supiera que tiene una hija._

Mathias miraba por la ventana cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, se giro y vio a Finlandia con una bandeja más su gran sonrisa le dejo pasar, Tino dejo la bandeja en el escritorio y se puso a la altura del danés.

\- Tanska, ¿eres más feliz en la mar o aquí con nosotros?-quiso saber Tino

\- Mi hogar es donde estáis vosotros-le dijo con una sonrisa-Pero en el mar me trae recuerdos de un pasado no muy lejanos y por eso voy-

\- ¿Qué pasado?-quiso saber curioso

\- No es nada importante-dijo con una sonrisa

Tino no insistió y salió de ahí, Mathias comió algo de la bandeja y se tumbo en la cama, se quedo dormido, una luz dorada rodeaba al danés.

_Mathias se encontraba en una cueva que ya conocía perfectamente, le saco una gran sonrisa y le trajo recuerdos._

_\- Hola Mathias-dio una dulce voz_

_Mathias se giro y la vio, sonrió y fue a donde estaba ella, la abrazo fuertemente a lo que ella correspondió feliz de reunirse con él otra vez._

_\- Te he echado de menos-le dijo mirándole a esos ojos verdes_

_\- Y yo, pero hay algo que sepas-dijo cogiéndole de la manos_

_\- ¿El que?-quiso saber_

_\- Tienes una hija-dijo, al ver la cara de Mathias se asusto_

_\- Una hija-repitió, la mujer asintió, Mathias sonrió y la levanto por los aires-Tenemos una hija, una niña-_

_\- ¿No estas enfadado?-dijo sorprendida_

_\- ¿Por que?-dijo curioso-Podría estarlo por que me lo ocultaste, pero por lo menos me lo has dicho, ¿Cómo se llama nuestra pequeña?-_

_\- Ya la conoces-le dijo-Se llama Almeta_

_Mathias al oír el nombre se quedo de piedra, por eso veía en ella los rasgos de ella era por que era su hija, por eso los abrazos y las conversaciones la traían a la mente y __lo mejor era su hija también._

**Tachan el misterio se a revelado, tanto Almeta como Mathias saben que les une lazos sanguíneos, los siguientes cap. narrare como se conocieron Mathias y la madre de Almeta, espero que os guste.**

**Nos vemos en le próximo cap. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

_*Flashback*_

_*Dinamarca 1738*_

_Era un día soleado en la capital danesa, era un día especial pues muy pocas veces se podía ver el sol, siempre estaba nublado._

_ Ese día, aprovechando el buen día los barcos salían a pescar y sus gentes a comprar o dar una vuelta por las calles._

_Al horizonte se podía ver un barco, era de la monarquía del país, en el barco estaba su tripulación. Entre ella destacaban dos jóvenes rubios; uno más alto que el otro._

_El más alto tenía el cabello revuelto y los ojos azules, el otro. los ojos verdes, ambos miraban al horizonte con una gran sonrisa._

_\- Esto es genial, Danmark-dijo el ojos verdes sonando emocionado._

_\- Alteza, ¿cuantas veces le he dicho que me llame por mi nombre humano?-dijo la representación danesa, fingiendo sentirse dolido e indignado._

_-¿ Y yo, qué me llaméis por mi nombre?-dijo el príncipe._

_\- Igualmente, Federico-dijo Mathias riendo al ver la expresión del joven monarca._

_Federico infló las mejillas en una mueca infantil y siguió al danés que seguía riéndose hacia la borda y notaban el frescura marina, Federico sonreía feliz mirar la hermosura del océano y su tranquilidad._

_\- Me gustaría ser siempre así de libre-dijo alejándose de la borda-Sin ataduras-_

_\- Eso mismo decía tu padre y todos los monarcas anteriores-dijo Mathias mirándole pensativo_

_\- Pero no lo soporto, desde que nací me han agobiado esto con lo de ser rey-dijo_

_\- Serás un gran rey y yo estaré a tu lado-dijo Mathias-Siempre_

_Federico sonrió y se pusieron ayudar a los marineros mientras reían y cantaban canciones de la mar, veían la tierra alejarse de su campo de visión y que el día daba paso a la noche._

_Por otro lado, concretamente en el mar, dos jóvenes sirenas nadaban rápidamente y jugaban entre arrecifes, mientras reían felizmente. Se dieron las manos y comenzaron a girar entre risas, tenían la misma edad, pero una era rubia de ojos verdes y la otra, castaña y de ojos marrones._

_\- Kiara, tengo una idea-le dijo la rubia-¿Por qué no subimos a la superficie?_

_\- Es peligroso, alteza-le dijo Kiara_

_\- No lo es-le dijo-Y no me llames así-_

_\- Lo siento, Ellen-se disculpo_

_\- Pues vamos para arriba-dijo_

_Ellen comenzó a nadar para la superficie seguida de la otra sirena que no estaba convencida de la idea, pero sabía que era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, ambas salieron a la superficie y vieron la noche estrellada, pero también vieron un barco a la lejanía, donde la sirena rubia comenzó acercarse con curiosidad, la castaña lo noto y fue tras ella para agarrarla._

_\- No, Ellen, no-dijo Kiara_

_\- Venga quiero verlos de cerca-le dijo la joven princesa sirena._

_\- No es buena idea-le dijo Kiara soltándola, esperando que el sentido común de su compañera regresara._

_Ellen aprovecho que le había soltado para acercarse al barco, subió por la escalerilla y se asomó un poco para poder ver a los humanos, se quedo sorprendida al verlos bailar y todas esas cosas que hacían los humanos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un humano rubio de ojos verdes, le parecía apuesto, suspiro y se le quedo observando todo el rato._

_Los marineros bailaban al son de la música, Dinamarca los veía con una gran sonrisa, se fijo en su príncipe bailando, no se dio cuenta del polizón que se había colado en el barco, ninguno se dio cuenta del cambio del tiempo que se estaba produciendo en esos momentos. El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, el oleaje se levantó haciendo que el barco se moviera de un lado a otro, haciendo que el cargamento se desplazara de un costado del barco al otro y con ellos los marineros se pusieron manos a la obra en atar fuertes las velas para que el mástil continuara intacto, la joven sirena se agarraba como podía para no caer de vuelta al mar. _

_Pero no servía de nada, el viento aumento la fuerza, los marineros perdieron las cuerdas y con ellos el control de las velas, el agua no paraba de colarse en el barco, la fuerza de las olas estaba destruyendo el casco del barco a un ritmo exageradamente rápido y el mástil estaba cediendo poco a poco. Era evidente que el barco no tardaría en formar parte del inmenso fondo oceánico._

_\- Señor Kohler, esto no aguantará más-le informo el capitán- Usted y su alteza tenéis que subir a los botes salvavidas ahora mismo-_

_\- No solo nosotros también todos los demás, capitán-dijo el príncipe mirándole con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de preocupación._

_El capitán asintió y se puso en marcha, dio la orden de que todos abandonaran el barco y subieran a los botes salvavidas, Mathias buscaba a Federico preocupado, lo había perdido y era su responsabilidad velar por la seguridad del príncipe, pero el viento no le dejaba avanzar, gritaba su nombre pero no había contestación de él, de pronto unas de las lámparas de aceite cayó al suelo provocando un incendio, Mathias , lo vio entre las llamas, le gritó para que este le mirara e intentara buscar una forma de reunirse con él, pero al mismo girarse, el mástil cedió que se rompió y le dio al príncipe de lleno haciendo que cayera al gua, Mathias gritó e intentó tirarse al agua para buscarle pero los marineros no le dejaron. _

_Ellen sin pensarlo dos veces salto para rescatarlo, le costaba acercarse, al estar la mar revuelta se le hacía prácticamente imposible acercarse y cada vez estaba más lejos de alcanzarle, no podía no podía dejarle morir, con todas sus fuerzas intento acercarse a él, estiro su brazo para cogerlo, por otro lado Federico veía borroso, notaba como sus pulmones se llenaban de agua salada, antes de cerrar los ojos, le pareció ver una figura femenina estirando sus brazos, después de eso perdió el conocimiento. Ellen lo sacaba del agua e intentaba llevarle a tierra firme, podía hacerlo ya que la mar estaba en calma, una vez ahí lo mira, y busca algún signo de pulso, lo tenía algo débil pero podía sobrevivir, lo observó le parecía una criatura hermosa y bella, le acariciaba la cara, de pronto oyó voces femeninas acercarse y también masculinas, rápidamente se introdujo en el agua y detrás de unas rocas observo como una joven se acercaba al príncipe y lo examinaba de arriba a bajo, esas personas cargaban al joven príncipe y lo llevaban, Mathias sintió que alguien los observaba, se giro y vio a la joven sirena, ella no se dio cuenta de que el danés la miraba, Dinamarca se fue con los demás con el príncipe, Ellen los vio irse y se sumergió pensando en lo ocurrido._

_Mathias llego a su casa por la noche, cansado, no hizo falta anunciarse, un niño de ocho años de pelo plateado y de ojos violetas le recibió alegremente._

_\- ¡Dan!-dijo tirándose sobre él_

_\- Hola Ice-dijo cogiéndolo-¿Y Norge?-_

_\- En el salón-le respondió_

_Ambos fueron al salón mientras hablaban animadamente, Noruega, se encontraba leyendo un libro con símbolos y dibujos algo raros._

_\- Nore, mira quien ha venido-le dijo feliz, lo que hizo que se girara_

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí Anko?-le dijo-Pensaba que venias dentro de dos días-_

_\- Tuvimos problemas-dijo sin darle importancia- Ice sube arriba-_

_Islandia obedeció y se fue a su cuarto, Lukas miro al danés, no entendía nada._

_\- Norge, tu sabes cosas de magia y seres mitológicas, y todas esas cosas-dijo el danés_

_\- ¿A donde quieres llegar?-le preguntó Noruega, aparentando desinterés_

_\- Sirenas-le dijo el danés-¿Las sirenas existen?-_

_-No, Anko no existen, si yo no las veo eso quiere decir que no-le negó_

_Mathias se calló lo que iba a decir, ya que él no veía las criaturas del noruego y le creía, pero quería investigar sobre la muchacha y lo haría con él o sin él._

**Pues hasta aquí esta el cap. 8 y el flashback de Mathias con la madre de nuestra sirena, espero que os vaya gustando la historia. No se cuanto durará estos flashback pero que lo que dure os guste y me alegréis un poco con vuestros favoritos y comentarios.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

_Mathias esa noche no pudo dormir, estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza lo que había ocurrido, por un momento creía que había perdido a su príncipe en el mar, pero en cambio había aparecido una joven misteriosa de la nada y lo había salvado, pero no era humana sino una sirena, parecía tonto creerlo pero una joven semidesnuda y dentro del mar y que lo había rescatado no podía ser humana, tendría que investigar solo ya que Noruega decía que si él no lo veía era que las sirena no existían, cuando le dijo eso tenía ganas de responderle: "Yo no veo a tus amigos imaginarios y no te digo nada, así que por algo que no veas no quiere decir que no exista", pero se calló no tenía ganas de discutir por que al parecer eran lo que ambos hacían desde hacía unos años. Harto de pensar se levantó de la cama y salió de su alcoba, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al salón y una vez ahí miró al paisaje que su casa daba al mar y lo miro fijamente._

_\- ¿Qué secretos escondes?-preguntó como si esperase que el mar fuera a contestarle_

_Después de un rato de estar mirando al mar, decidió volver a su cuarto pero antes de hacerlo se paró delante del cuarto del pequeño islandés, abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y pudo ver como el menor dormía pacíficamente, se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla, pudo ver unos papeles cerca de su cama, los cogido con cuidado y pudo ver unos dibujos donde salían los tres como si fueran una familia, le saco una sonrisa, en los pies de su cama pudo ver a su frailecillo dormir, salió de cuarto y cerró la puerta con cuidado, miro a la puerta de enfrente, se encontraba la habitación del noruego, se acercó y alargo su mano a la Manecilla y se puso a pensar si entrar o no, prefirió no hacerlo, en otro momento si lo hubiera hecho. Una vez en su cuarto volvió a tumbarse en su cama y cerró los ojos quedando dormido._

_Mientras en el mar, la joven Ellen andaba de un lado para otro, pensaba en lo ocurrido, había salvado a un humano, todo le parecía confuso, las sirenas y los humanos debían estar separados y mantener su existencia oculta por su bien y el de su gente, pero no podía quitarse al humano de su cabeza, era hermoso y apuesto con esos ojos verdes y su cabello rubio, suspiro abatida, quería olvidarlo pero su corazón decía todo lo contrario, quería volver a verlo, observó que estaba amaneciendo, aprovecho que todo dormía y subió rápidamente a la superficie._

_Mathias fue llamado a palacio, su rey quería verlo para darle instrucciones de algo muy importante que hacer, Dinamarca salió de su casa a lomo de su caballo blanco rápidamente, Lukas le vio irse._

_\- Ice-llamó al menor_

_\- Sí, hermanito-apareció el pequeño enseguida_

_\- Voy hacer unas cosas-dijo poniéndose su capa y dirigiéndose a la puerta_

_\- ¿Otra vez?-dijo Emil frunciendo el ceño-Siempre que Dan se va tú sales-_

_\- Es la última vez, te lo prometo-le prometió Lukas mirándole_

_\- Siempre dices eso-le respondió Emil deprimido y alejándose_

_Lukas suspiro y salio, "lo siento Ice" dijo en su mente, una vez fuera de su casa se puso su capucha para que nadie le reconociera._

_En el palacio, Dinamarca se encontraba arrodillado ante su rey, este le ordenó que se levantará y así lo hizo, le miró enfrente suyo._

_\- ¿Para qué me has llamado, su alteza?-quiso saber la representación danesa_

_\- Mi querido amigo, Mathias-dijo el rey-Quiero que ayudes a mi hijo como hiciste a mí, en encontrar una dulce esposa para que se case y pronto pueda gobernar-_

_\- ¿Acaso estáis enfermo?-dijo preocupado Mathias _

_\- No querido amigo-le tranquilizó el monarca sonriendo ante la preocupación del danés- Pero si estoy mayor, por eso te lo digo-_

_Mathias asintió y salió del salón del trono para ir a la habitación del príncipe para saber cómo estaba después de su "pequeño" accidente, subió las escaleras lentamente y tranquilamente no tenía prisa por llegar, al rato de subir las escaleras y miro para su izquierda y vio por la ventana el mar tranquilo y hermoso con los reflejos del sol, Mathias sonrió y siguió su camino. Una vez que llegó a su destino, toco la puerta que había enfrente suyo y espero que le dieran permiso para entrar, lo obtuvo después de un par de minutos, entro en la habitación y lo vio sentado en su escritorio._

_ El joven príncipe se giro para ver quien era y sonrió. _

_\- Mathias, que alegría verlo-dijo feliz_

_\- Lo mismo digo, Federico-le respondio-¿Cómo os encontráis? -_

_\- Mejor-le contesto muy seguro de sí mismo-Aunque en toda la noche no para de soñar con una mujer-_

_\- ¿Una mujer?-dijo sorprendido_

_\- Así es-le confirmo-Cuando me estaba ahogando, vi una figura femenina que intentaba ayudarme, es todo lo que recuerdo-_

_Mathias se puso pensativo con lo que estaba escuchando, recordó a la joven que había ocupa detrás de una roca que no le sirvió de mucho ya que él la había visto, pensó que fue ella quien salvo a su príncipe, debería buscarla y darle las gracias por a verle rescatado, pero esa idea tenía un error, no sabía dónde encontrarla._

_Cerca de la playa, donde el día anterior se encontró al príncipe tras el naufragio, se encontraba una joven cerca de las rocas observándola y suspiro, "dudo que venga" se dijo para sí misma, ella sabía que era una tontería estar ahí, él ni siquiera la vio por lo cual no sabía de su existencia y era una tontería esperar, lo que ella no sabía era que Dinamarca y el joven príncipe se encaminaban para ese lugar, ambos hablaban sobre buscar mujer para des posar la Federico se negaba pero Mathias insistía. _

_ Una vez en la playa, Mathias tuvo una idea pero quería que Federico la pillara, se acercó al agua, donde se quitó la parte de arriba y se zambulle lo que no sabía era que su príncipe no estaba atento, Mathias nado un rato, hasta que la vio, la observó no quería asustarla._

**Pues hasta aquí el cap.9 espero que os guste, ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que actualice, lo dije en el primer cap. no se cuando volveré actualizar, espero no tardar tanto.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. no olvidéis darle a review ni tampoco olvidar de votar ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

_Mathias no daba crédito a lo que veía, estaba viendo a la salvadora de su príncipe, y pudo ver mejor una cola, eso significaba que era una sirena, él tenia razón existía, como quería retregarselo al noruego por toda la cara, el danés se acercó despacio hacia ella quería hablar, Dinamarca no se acordaba de que no llevaba parte de arriba, la toco suave en hombro y espero._

_La joven sirena miraba al príncipe fijamente le parecía interesante, no notaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba en su mundo hasta que alguien le toco el hombro, se asusto pensando que la habían visto se giro rápidamente y sus ojos verdes conectaron con los azules del danés. Dinamarca quedo fascinado al ver los rasgos de la joven sirena._

_\- ¿Q-quien eres?-quiso saber la joven_

_\- Claro, perdón mis modales-se disculpó-Mi nombre es Mathias Kølher-_

_La joven sirena se quedó pensando por unos momentos tras oír el nombre del danés, lo había oído antes pero no sabia donde._

_\- ¿Y cual es el nombre de vos?-preguntó curioso danés_

\- _Claro-dijo rápidamente-Mi nombre es Ellen heredera de los mares del norte-_

_\- Vaya como has dicho tu nombre completo tendré que decir el mio también-dijo arrancándose la barbilla-Mi nombre es __Kongeriget Danmark-_

_Ellen abrió los ojos ahora sabía de que le sonaba, era el hijo,mejor dicho uno de los hijos de Escandinava, unos de sus antepasados se enamoró de ella, pero nunca se supo en final y se tomó como una leyenda, cuando la joven sirena iba abrir la boca, Federico llamo a Dinamarca para regresar._

_\- Tengo que irme, pero por favor ven mañana aquí, al mediodía-pidio Mathias_

_La joven no pudo responder, ya que Mathias se fue rápidamente y la sirena se quedo dudando si ir o no ir, tenia todo el día para pensar. _

_Dinamarca se reunió con el, se puso la camisa y le acompoño hasta palacio antes de volver a casa, con los otros dos nórdicos._

_Llego a la casa, por la tarde, en cuanto abrió la puerta Islandia salio corriendo pero al ver que era el danés se quedo de piedra, Mathias lo notó._

_\- ¿Que pasa, Ice?-preguntó curioso_

_\- Creía que eras Nore-tras darse cuenta lo que dijo se tapó la boca y vio como en danés fruncía en ceño._

_\- Norge no esta-dijo-¿Y donde esta? Si se puede saber-_

_\- No lo se-nego Emil_

_Mathias no dijo nada solo callo, estaba furioso, había dejado solo a Islandia para que le hubiera pasado, decidió esperar al noruego y hablar seriamente._

_El noruego no llegó hasta el atardecer, entro en la casa dando aviso que había llegado mientras dejaba su capa escondiéndola del danés, se dirigió al salón y se quedo de piedra al ver a Mathias, no podía ser, él se supone que no debería llegar hasta la noche o como muy tarde de madrugada._

_\- Hola, Norge-dijo serio_

_\- Hola Anko-respondió como siempre_

_\- ¿Se puede saber a donde has ido?¿Y por que has dejado solo a Ice?-quiso saber_

_\- A dar una vuelta e Ice no estaba sólo, lo cuidaba mi troll-mintio al principio_

_\- No me lo creo-dijo_

_\- No me importar-respondió Lukas quitando importancia_

_\- ¡Te podía a ver pasado algo a ti o a Ice!-dijo alterado_

_\- No me iba a pasar-dijo-Ademas no se por que te lo cuento-_

_\- Por que eres parte de mi territorio-dijo autoritario_

_\- Debería a verme ido con Sve y con Fin-dijo Lukas entre dientes, pero se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta_

_\- Eso es lo que hubieras querido-dijo tranquilo-PUES VETE NO TE RETENGO, PERO ERES UN PAÍS DEBIL Y CAERAS ENFRETE A PREUSSEN O RUSLAND Y YO NO ESTARE PARA AYUDARTE-_

_Tras decir eso salio de la casa dando un golpe, dejo con la boca abierta a Noruega, mientras Islandia en su habitación lloraba por oír discutir a su hermano y danés, por otro lado detrás de la puerta Mathias apretaba los dientes y aguantaba las lágrimas, maldecía a Suecia el día que se fue._

_Dinamarca paso esa noche en palacio, no tenia ganas de volver a casa y seguir discutiendo, tardaría un tiempo en volver, mientras esperaba trabajaría en buscar esposa a su príncipe._

_En el océano, la joven sirena se pienaba sus cabellos pensando en lo ocurrido y en el encuentro con una nacion, era la primera vez que veía una y le pareció interesante de conocer, pero a quien de verdad quería conocer era a su príncipe, miro su cola y deseo que fuera unas piernas, suspiro sabia que eso jamas pasaría... De golpe se acordó de una bruja que vivía en las profundidades del océano y podía ayudarle, pero era muy arriegasdo no se lo pensó dos veces y salio cuando no había nadie rodando por los alrededores del palacio._

_Se encontraba cerca de de donde vivía la bruja, lo sabía por que la corriente era mas fuerte que en todo el océano y le costaba nadar, paso ya las fuertes corrientes que rodeaba la casa de la bruja, suspiro aliviada, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso oyó una voz._

_\- Pero quien tenemos aquí-dijo esa voz-Si es la bella princesa de los mares del norte, la joven Ellen-_

_-Exacto-afirmo firme_

_\- Y a ver si lo adivino-dijo la voz con algo de risa-Estas aquí por el joven príncipe de Dinamarca no es así-_

_\- Si me gustaría cambiar mi eterna vida por la vida los humanos y mi cola por piernas-_

_\- Sera una placer hacerlo-aceptó-Pero quiero algo a cambio, tu voz_

_\- Mi...voz-dijo llevandose las manos a la garganta-Como podre decirle que yo le salvé y lo que siento por é_

_\- Eso es tu problema-dijo-Pero si el príncipe llegara a casarse con otra tu moririas y en espuma te convertiria-_

_La joven no sabía que responder, sin su voz no podría hablar con él ni decirle el amor que le procesaba, delante de ella salio un frasco de color rosa, Ellen lo cogio y lo miro fijamente._

_\- ¿Hay trato o no hay trato?-quiso saber la bruja_

_\- Lo hay-dijo muy segura_

_Tras a ver aceptado el trato con la bruja, ella comenzó a reírse de forma malvada, una extraña magia rodeo a la joven sirena, notaba que algo se separaba de ella, era su voz, no pudo hacer nada, había aceptado el trato, cerro los ojos, noto que algo la empujaba para fuera del mar. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en la orilla de la playa con la poción en sus manos, suspiro profundamente y trago todo el frasco, sintió punzadas de dolor que procedían de su cola y vio que su visión se borraba, perdió el sentido._

_*Dos meses mas tarde*_

_Ellen paseaba por los jardines de palacio junto a Dinamarca y el príncipe Federico, la joven no recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido desde que bebió la poción y despertó en un cuarto de palacio, con el danés durmiendo al lado de la cama en una silla, había sido Mathias quien la había encontrado el la orilla de la playa sin nada de ropa, y antes de que alguien más la viera así la tapo con su chaqueta y la llevo a palacio para que la atendiera, supo quien era solo al ver los rasgos de la joven, como Ellen no podía hablar por que no tenía su hermosa y armónica voz, asi que se comunicaba a través de notas que ella misma escribía, Dinamarca cuando tenia la oportunidad y se quedaba con ella sola, intentaba convencerla para que le dejara que le dijera toda la verdad y convencer al noruego que usara la magia para devolverle su voz, pero ella no lo aceptaba._

**Por fin termine este capitulo, me llevo mucho acabarlo, y siento la tardanza, pero aquí esta, espero que no tarde tanto para los siguientes capítulos, bueno dos capítulos más y acabo el flashback y volvemos al presente, y el reecuentro de Almeta con Dinamarca pero como padre e hija.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

_Ya habían pasado varios días desde el anunció del príncipe para cortejar a Luisa y desde que Dinamarca y Ellen se habían acostado. _

_La joven sirena se encontraba en los jardines de palacio leyendo tranquila, con la bandeja del desayuno, aunque no lo había tocado mucho, estaba concentrada en la lectura, de pronto, alguien le puso una rosa en libro, levanto la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa del danés._

_\- Una flor para la sirena más hermosa de todas las sirenas-dijo haciendo que la joven la oliera_

_"No puedes decir que soy la sirenas más hermosa de todas si no has visto ninguna más" escribio después de oler la flor haciendo que Mathias riera_

_\- ¿Y?-la miró-Es como si tu me dices que cuando nos acostamos fui el mejor que todos-_

_Ellen bajo la cabeza al oir lo que había dicho, Mathias lo notó y de sintió mal por lo que había dicho, se acercó a ella, le levantó la cabeza y la miró._

_\- Lo siento-se disculpó-Si no quieres recordar esa noche no lo hagas, no te culpó-_

_Ellen le miró sin entender nada: " ¿Por que dices eso? Acaso algunos de mis gesto de ese día o de hoy" le escribió muy curiosa._

_\- Por si yo te lo había hecho yo con ese comentario- dijo a lo que Ellen le resto importancia-Tengo una idea, voy a llevarte a un hermoso lugar, nos vemos en un hora en los establos-_

_Mathias salió de ahí sin darle tiempo a responder a la joven, término desayunar tranquila pensando en lo que tramaba el danés estaba algo confusa, no sabía que sentía ahora estaba confusa. Ellen había llegado un poco temprano, miró los caballos había uno blanco que le gusto, le acarició._

_\- Te has fijado en ese-oyó a una voz familiar_

_Se giro y vio al danés apoyado en una de la puerta de los establos, llevaba unos pantalones negros con las botas marrones de montar, y con una camisa blanca con los seis primeros botones desabrochados dejando medio pecho al descubierto._

_\- Es el caballo más rápido de toda la nación-dijo acercándose a ellos- Es mis amigo más fiel, y con este nos vamos a un lugar-_

_Ellen asintió, Mathias la ayudó a subir al caballo y él acto seguido se subió, le tapó los ojos quería que lo viera aunque sólo fuera para ir para ahí. La joven sintió que de ponía en marchar tenía algo de miedo por si se caía no veía nada y no sabía como iba, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron cabalgando pero notó que el caballo parar, sintió que la bajaron y comenzaron a caminar, durante diez minutos o eso lo que creía, noto que se pararon._

_\- Voy a quitarte la venda-le susurro_

_Enseguida comenzó a ver algo, abrió los ojos a ver una cueva con una gran iluminación y con una entrada de agua salada, le encanto, se giro para ver al danés y se fijo que se habia quitado la camisa, se puso colorada y se giro para no verlo, Mathias lo notó y sonrió, termino de quitar la ropa y se tiro al agua._

_\- Vamos el agua esta buenisima-le dijo_

_Ella le miró, he hizo un gesto para que se girará, el danés lo hizo no sin hacer antes de sus famosos comentarios, que no tenía nada que avergonzarse que ya la había visto desnuda y ella a él, Ellen solo se rubizo pero se río en ese momento dio la gracia de no tener voz, se desvestía lentamente, cuando término de quitarse todas las prendas se metió lentamente en el agua, extrañaba la sensación que le producía, Mathias oyó como se metía en el agua, se giro y la abrazo por detrás, Ellen lo notó pero no hizo nada._

_\- ¿Lo extrañabas, verdad?-le preguntó a lo que ella asintió-Dejame que le cuente a Norge quien eres para que te devuelva tu forma y tu voz para volver a tu mundo-_

_Ella se giro al oírlo quedando en frente del danés olvidando que estaba desnuda, le negó haciendo que Mathias suspirara._

_\- No quieres que Federico sepa de ti ni volver a ser tú-dijo serio- No te entiendo Ellen, no tienes que morir puede ser feliz, es lo que deseo-_

_Ellen le miró conmovida no sabía lo que le pasaba no lo entendia, sólo llegó y se abrazo al danés fuertemente, dejando caer unas lágrimas en sus ojos, Mathias la acariciaba e intentaba calmarla no quería verla así, Mathias cogió y la puso enfrente suyo y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas con una dulce sonrisa, la joven observó los gesto del danés, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a besarle dulcemente, Dinamarca la atrajo hacia él pero sin cortar el besó, ambos sabían que eso se podía calentar más pero una sabiéndolo siguieron hasta el final. Al terminar se pusieron a jugar con el agua, hasta el anochecer que volvieron al castillo, Mathias estaba seguro de una cosa cada vez la quería más._

_*Tres meses más tarde*_

_Ellen levaba unos meses muy malos, cada mañana al mismo despertar devolvía, había días que no comía o lo que tomaba lo echaba, Mathias lo notó pero no dijo nada, pensó que algo le había sentado mal, por que él la pilló sólo unos días atrás con sus malestares._

_Todos se encontraba en el salón del trono, habían sidos llamados por el príncipe al parecer quería comunicarles algo importante, entró acompañado de sus padres y de la joven alemana, cuando estuvieron enfrentes de todos el príncipe dio un paso al frente._

_\- Os hemos reunido aquí por que quería dar una noticia-comenzo-Luisa y yo nos casaremos en seis meses-_

_Todos los presentes se alegraron, menos Ellen, que al oírlo su mundo se vino a bajo, sintió que todo daba vueltas y perdió el conocimiento callendo al suelo, Mathias se acercó rápidamente no sólo él si no también el príncipe, el danés por un segundo que al tocarla sabría la verdad._

_\- Mathias llevará a su cuarto, yo llamaré al doctor-ordeno_

_Mathias asintió, cargo a la joven y la llevó a su cuarto, estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera tener la joven, la tumbo en la cama con muchísimo cuidado, le acarició sus mejillas._

_Ellen despertó más tarde, la primera persona que vio fue al médico, intento levantarse pero no podía no no tenía suficiente fuerza._

_\- No hagas mucho esfuerzo-le indicó_

_"¿Que me ha pasado?" le pregunto aun mareada_

_\- Ha perdido el conocimiento-empezo-Pero esta todo bien y mis felicitaciones, estaba embarazada de tres meses-_

_"¡¿Embarazada!?" escribió mientras abría los ojos_

_\- Así es, de tres meses, pero eso no debe al embarazo-le comunicó-Se los comunicare al príncipe y al señor Køhler-_

_Ellen abrió los ojos y le agarró del brazo "No se lo diga, yo se lo diré, además quiero darle una sorpresa al padre" el médico al leerlo asintió. Ellen se abrazo así misma y lloró, no sabía si su bebé nacería antes de que muriera o no. Cuando el médico salió no paso ni un minuto y entro el danés preocupado vio el estado de la joven, se acerco rápidamente a ella y le abrazo fuertemente, pesando que sus lágrimas eran por que perdía al príncipe._

_Ellen caminaba por su dormitorio, era medianoche y todos dormían, seguía dándole vuelta a lo ocurrido, iba a tener un hijo, y lo peor aún era que no sabía si le daría tiempo a tener al bebé, no sabía que hacer, algo le decía que se lo diera al danés tenía derecho a saberlo pero otra parte le decía que lo ocultara y se alejara de palacio, que se escondiera en algún lugar, pero no sabía donde... Recordó la cueva que el danés le enseñó, podría vivir ahí y estaba cerca del mar, con lo cual podría llamar a Kiara para que se la llevará con ellos, estuvo toda la noche pensando en algo._

_Al día siguiente se encontraba montando a caballo, se lo había comunicando que estaría unos meses fuera, que la noche anterior recordó que tenía cerca de ahí familiares y que quería ir a verlos para que supiera que estaba bien, ninguno se opuso aceptaron, Mathias le dio algo de comida si por si acaso el viaje era largo, Ellen partió rápidamente alejándose del castillo mientras sus lagrimas caían, todo esto era nuevo en ella, solo tenía dieciocho años e iba a ser madre. Llego al atardecer a la cueva, la observo fijamente, había en ella algunos recuerdos con el danés, aunque eran poco parecía que estaba ahí, se llevo sus manos al vientre y sonrió._

_"Espero que nazcas antes de que yo muera" pensó mientras sus manos seguían en el vientre._

**Y fin del flashback y regresamos al presente para saber la reacción de Dinamarca y Almeta por volverse a ver pero esta vez sabiendo los lazos sanguíneos que les unen ambos, y la reacción de los nórdicos a saber de esto, bueno si lo descubren.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

_Ya habían pasado varios días desde el anunció del príncipe para cortejar a Luisa y desde que Dinamarca y Ellen se habían acostado. _

_La joven sirena se encontraba en los jardines de palacio leyendo tranquila, con la bandeja del desayuno, aunque no mo había tocado mucho, estaba concentrada en la lectura, de pronto, alguien le puso una rosa en libro, levanto la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa del danés._

_\- Una flor para la sirena más hermosa de todas las sirenas-dijo haciendo que la joven la oliera_

_"No puedes decir que soy la sirenas más hermosa de todas si no has visto ninguna más" escribio después de oler la flor haciendo que Mathias riera_

_\- ¿Y?-la miró-Es como si tu me dices que cuando nos acostamos fui el mejor que todos-_

_Ellen bajo la cabeza al oir lo que había dicho, Mathias lo notó y de sintió mal por lo que había dicho, se acercó a ella, le levantó la cabeza y la miró._

_\- Lo siento-se disculpó-Si no quieres recordar esa noche no lo hagas, no te culpó-_

_Ellen le miró sin entender nada: " ¿Por que dices eso? Acaso algunos de mis gesto de ese día o de hoy" le escribió muy curiosa._

_\- Por si yo te lo había hecho yo con ese comentario- dijo a lo que Ellen le resto importancia-Tengo una idea, voy a llevarte a un hermoso lugar, nos vemos en un hora en los establos-_

_Mathias salió de ahí sin darle tiempo a responder a la joven, término desayunar tranquila pensando en lo que tramaba el danés estaba algo confusa, no sabía que sentía ahora estaba confusa. Ellen había llegado un poco temprano, miró los caballos había uno blanco que le gusto, le acarició._

_\- Te has fijado en ese-oyó a una voz familiar_

_Se giro y vio al danés apoyado en una de la puerta de los establos, llevaba unos pantalones negros con las botas marrones de montar, y con una camisa blanca con los seis primeros botones desabrochados dejando medio pecho al descubierto._

_\- Es el caballo más rápido de toda la nación-dijo acercándose a ellos- Es mis amigo más fiel, y con este nos vamos a un lugar-_

_Ellen asintió, Mathias la ayudó a subir al caballo y él acto seguido se subió, le tapó los ojos quería que lo viera aunque sólo fuera para ir para ahí. La joven sintió que de ponía en marchar tenía algo de miedo por si se caía no veía nada y no sabía como iba, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron cabalgando pero notó que el caballo parar, sintió que la bajaron y comenzaron a caminar, durante diez minutos o eso lo que creía, noto que se pararon._

_\- Voy a quitarte la venda-le susurro_

_Enseguida comenzó a ver algo, abrió los ojos a ver una cueva con una gran iluminación y con una entrada de agua salada, le encanto, se giro para ver al danés y se fijo que se habia quitado la camisa, se puso colorada y se giro para no verlo, Mathias lo notó y sonrió, termino de quitar la ropa y se tiro al agua._

_\- Vamos el agua esta buenisima-le dijo_

_Ella le miró, he hizo un gesto para que se girará, el danés lo hizo no sin hacer antes de sus famosos comentarios, que no tenía nada que avergonzarse que ya la había visto desnuda y ella a él, Ellen solo se rubizo pero se río en ese momento dio la gracia de no tener voz, se desvestía lentamente, cuando término de quitarse todas las prendas se metió lentamente en el agua, extrañaba la sensación que le producía, Mathias oyó como se metía en el agua, se giro y la abrazo por detrás, Ellen lo notó pero no hizo nada._

_\- ¿Lo extrañabas, verdad?-le preguntó a lo que ella asintió-Dejame que le cuente a Norge quien eres para que te devuelva tu forma y tu voz para volver a tu mundo-_

_Ella se giro al oírlo quedando en frente del danés olvidando que estaba desnuda, le negó haciendo que Mathias suspirara._

_\- No quieres que Federico sepa de ti ni volver a ser tú-dijo serio- No te entiendo Ellen, no tienes que morir puede ser feliz, es lo que deseo-_

_Ellen le miró conmovida no sabía lo que le pasaba no lo entendia, sólo llegó y se abrazo al danés fuertemente, dejando caer unas lágrimas en sus ojos, Mathias la acariciaba e intentaba calmarla no quería verla así, Mathias cogió y la puso enfrente suyo y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas con una dulce sonrisa, la joven observó los gesto del danés, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a besarle dulcemente, Dinamarca la atrajo hacia él pero sin cortar el besó, ambos sabían que eso se podía calentar más pero una sabiéndolo siguieron hasta el final. Al terminar se pusieron a jugar con el agua, hasta el anochecer que volvieron al castillo, Mathias estaba seguro de una cosa cada vez la quería más._

_*Tres meses más tarde*_

_Ellen levaba unos meses muy malos, cada mañana al mismo despertar devolvía, había días que no comía o lo que tomaba lo echaba, Mathias lo notó pero no dijo nada, pensó que algo le había sentado mal, por que él la pilló sólo unos días atrás con sus malestares._

_Todos se encontraba en el salón del trono, habían sidos llamados por el príncipe al parecer quería comunicarles algo importante, entró acompañado de sus padres y de la joven alemana, cuando estuvieron enfrentes de todos el príncipe dio un paso al frente._

_\- Os hemos reunido aquí por que quería dar una noticia-comenzo-Luisa y yo nos casaremos en seis meses-_

_Todos los presentes se alegraron, menos Ellen, que al oírlo su mundo se vino a bajo, sintió que todo daba vueltas y perdió el conocimiento callendo al suelo, Mathias se acercó rápidamente no sólo él si no también el príncipe, el danés por un segundo que al tocarla sabría la verdad._

_\- Mathias llevará a su cuarto, yo llamaré al doctor-ordeno_

_Mathias asintió, cargo a la joven y la llevó a su cuarto, estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera tener la joven, la tumbo en la cama con muchísimo cuidado, le acarició sus mejillas._

_Ellen despertó más tarde, la primera persona que vio fue al médico, intento levantarse pero no podía no no tenía suficiente fuerza._

_\- No hagas mucho esfuerzo-le indicó_

_"¿Que me ha pasado?" le pregunto aun mareada_

_\- Ha perdido el conocimiento-empezo-Pero esta todo bien y mis felicitaciones, estaba embarazada de tres meses-_

_"¡¿Embarazada!?" escribió mientras abría los ojos_

_\- Así es, de tres meses, pero eso no debe al embarazo-le comunicó-Se los comunicare al príncipe y al señor Køhler-_

_Ellen abrió los ojos y le agarró del brazo "No se lo diga, yo se lo diré, además quiero darle una sorpresa al padre" el médico al leerlo asintió. Ellen se abrazo así misma y lloró, no sabía si su bebé nacería antes de que muriera o no. Cuando el médico salió no paso ni un minuto y entro el danés preocupado vio el estado de la joven, se acerco rápidamente a ella y le abrazo fuertemente, pesando que sus lágrimas eran por que perdía al príncipe._

_Ellen caminaba por su dormitorio, era medianoche y todos dormían, seguía dándole vuelta a lo ocurrido, iba a tener un hijo, y lo peor aún era que no sabía si le daría tiempo a tener al bebé, no sabía que hacer, algo le decía que se lo diera al danés tenía derecho a saberlo pero otra parte le decía que lo ocultara y se alejara de palacio, que se escondiera en algún lugar, pero no sabía donde... Recordó la cueva que el danés le enseñó, podría vivir ahí y estaba cerca del mar, con lo cual podría llamar a Kiara para que se la llevará con ellos, estuvo toda la noche pensando en algo._

_Al día siguiente se encontraba montando a caballo, se lo había comunicando que estaría unos meses fuera, que la noche anterior recordó que tenía cerca de ahí familiares y que quería ir a verlos para que supiera que estaba bien, ninguno se opuso aceptaron, Mathias le dio algo de comida si por si acaso el viaje era largo, Ellen partió rápidamente alejándose del castillo mientras sus lagrimas caían, todo esto era nuevo en ella, solo tenía dieciocho años e iba a ser madre. Llego al atardecer a la cueva, la observo fijamente, había en ella algunos recuerdos con el danés, aunque eran poco parecía que estaba ahí, se llevo sus manos al vientre y sonrió._

_"Espero que nazcas antes de que yo muera" pensó mientras sus manos seguían en el vientre._

**Y fin del flashback y regresamos al presente para saber la reacción de Dinamarca y Almeta por volverse a ver pero esta vez sabiendo los lazos sanguíneos que les unen ambos, y la reacción de los nórdicos a saber de esto, bueno si lo descubren.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

_*Dinamarca actualmente*_

_Mathias se encontraba apoyado en la pared rocosa de la cueva de donde se encontraban, estaba serio y pensativo, no debería de estarlo ya que cuando la joven sirena le había confesado que tenía una hija, y esa era Almeta, se habia puesto feliz ya que él siempre había querido ser padre pero por su condición de país no podía tener hijos ni una familia, y ahora podría ser padre, no sabía como estaba de animos si frustrado por que le escondió el embarazo o por la actitud de los nórdicos al enterarse de esa hija que tiene, todo estaba muy confuso en su mente. Ellen le observaba todo sin decir palabra, no podía, sabía que le molestaba que le escondiera el embarazo y que tardará tres siglos en decirselo, pero lo había hecho y no había marcha atrás._

_\- Dan, lo siento-se disculpó haciendo traer de vuelta al danés._

_\- ¿Por?-pregunto curioso_

_\- Por a verte escondido el embarazo y por tardar tanto tiempo en decirte lo-le explico- Y se que estas molesto por eso-_

_\- No, no estoy molesto por eso-dijo rápidamente-Solo pensaba en como se lo tomarían los demás nórdicos, aunque si lo hubiera sabido, te hubiera salvado para que no hubieras muerto y hubieras criado a tu hija-_

_\- Dan, cuando salte mis últimos pensamientos iban dirigidos a mi hija, y en el último instante me di cuenta de algo-dijo acercándose a él, haciendo que Mathias se extrañara-Que me había enamorado de la representación humana de Danmark-_

_Mathias al oírlo se le formó una gran sonrisa como nunca antes se le había formado, cogió a Ellen y la abrazo fuertemente._

_\- Eso es música para mi-le susurro sin romper el abrazo- Por que yo también me había enamorado de ti, puede que haya amado a otro e incluso tenga una relación, si se me puede llamar así, pero mi corazón, parte de él es tuyo, princesa de los mares de Norte-_

_Ellen sonrió, su amor por primera vez en siglos había sido correspondido, pero era tarde ya para tenerlo, pero al menos sabe que hay alguien a parte de su padre y de su hija que la quiere. Ninguno supo cuanto duró el abrazo, Mathias notaba como la joven iba desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras lo hacia oyó un gracia y cuídala _

Mathias despertó poco a poco, notó los rayos del sol en su cara, observó donde se encontraba, estaba en su cuarto, parpadeo varias veces hasta reaccionar, salto de la cama que se enredo en las sabanas cayendo al suelo dandose un buen golpe, que lo oyeron hasta los demás, Dinamarca se deshizo del agarre de las sabanas primero, tardo su tiempo por que tenía la cabeza, hoy vería de nuevo a Almeta pero esta vez era diferentes, se verían como padre e hija, cuando por fin se deshizo del agarre se vistió rápidamente y bajo las escaleras corriendo, tenia que salir y llegar al barco rápidamente no podía esperar ni un segundo más, cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta alguien le llamaba.

\- !Dan¡-grito el islandés

Dinamarca suspiro y se giro intentando ocultar su prisa, se fijo que no estaba Emil si no los otros tres también.

\- ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Dinamarca

-Esto queríamos preguntarte nosotros, Anko-dijo Lukas- ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa?-

\- Son las fiestas de mi país y tengo que arreglar unas cosas-dijo, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea

\- Es verdad-recordó Islandia-Podemos ir los cinco juntos-

Mathias iba a protestar cunado Noruega asintió y quedaron a una hora y en un lugar fijo, no respondió a ninguna pregunta más y salió velozmente de la casa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en el puerto, subió enseguida a su barco y zarpo, quería llegar, abrazar a su hija entre sus brazos y decirle que lo sentía por no haber protegido a su madre, después de un largo viaje, llego a su destino y espero a que su hija apareciera, aunque tenía miedo de que la joven sirena no le quisiera ver después de descubrir la verdad y los lazos sanguíneos que les unen.

Po otro lado, concretamente debajo del barco del danés se encontraba la sirena, lo miraba con una mirada triste, ¿la razón? La misma que le rondaba al danés también, parecía que ambos estaban conectado entre ellos sin darse cuenta, Almeta no se lo pensó más y subió directamente a la superficie era hora de que se vieran pero esta vez como padre e hija que es lo que eran. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente ninguno sabía que decir, pero ese silencio se rompió Mathias se lanzo al agua sin importarle la ropa y la abrazo con fuerza, la joven sirena le devolvió el abrazo y lloro de felicidad.

\- Por fin he conocido a mi padre-decía entre lagrimas

\- Yo me alegro, de que los rasgos de tu madre sigan en vida-dijo Mathias separándose y mirándola a la cara- Por eso cuando te vi me recordaste a ella, creo que una parte de mi negó y negara de que ella muriese-

\- ¿Por que fingiste cuando nos conocimos?-pregunto curiosa la sirena mientras se secaba las lágrimas

\- Porque me prometí el día que tu madre murió que jamás revelaría que las sirenas existen-confeso mientras le ayudaba a secarse las lagrimas-Pero me alegro de a verte tenido, mi pequeña-

Almeta sonrió, Dinamarca subió al barco para cambiarse de ropa, la tenia húmeda después de a verse tirado al agua en cuanto vio a su hija, Almeta miraba a su padre fijamente, tendría que decirle que una vez seca su cola se convertia en unas hermosas piernas, pensó hacerlo en me de pensarlo lo hizo, Mathias estaba de espalda, noto que unos brazos la rodeaban, se asusto y se giro y vio a su hija, como una humana.

\- ¿Pero como?-pregunto curioso

\- Recuerda que soy mitad sirena mitad humana-le recordó

Mathias asintió, cogió una chaqueta que tenía y se la puso a su hija, esta la miro confusa sin entender nada, Dinamarca solo le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

\- No quiero que te resfríes ni menos que algún chico mire el cuerpo descubierto de mi hija-le dijo guiñándole el ojo

\- Es verdad-recordó poniéndose roja, que cuando era humana la única prenda que llevaba puesta era la parte de arriba

\- Tengo una sugerencia, ven conmigo te buscamos ropa y vamos a una fiesta que hay esta noche-le propuso

\- Vale, pero no se...-dijo haciendo que el mayor la mirada confusa- Nunca he estado en esta forma y no se como me puede afectar estar tanto tiempo fuera del agua-

\- No te preocupes no te alejes de mi y yo velare por ti-le prometió

La joven asintió, Mathias puso rumbo a tierra, ambos estaban algo nerviosos, Almeta por que sería la primera vez que pisaría tierra, vería a humanos muy de cerca, vestiría sus ropas y haría todas sus costumbres, por otro lado estaba Mathias, ya que los demás nórdicos la verían con su hija y comenzaran a preguntarles o que cierto noruego se pusiera celoso, Mathias se río al pensar es, Lukas celoso eso era algo que tenía que ver y grabarlo para recordarlo para siempre. Al mismo en llegar al puerto el primero en bajar fue el danés que ayudo a su hija a bajar de barco, esta miro a su alrededor le era todo muy desconocido, las profundidades del océano y la superficie de la tierra, Mathias la tomo de la mano y la llevo al parlamento danés ahí tenía alguien que podría ayudarles ahora de vestir a la joven sirena, mientras se dirigían a su destino en la mota del danés, Almeta observaba todo lo que ocurría entre ellos: parejas paseando, madre cuidando de sus hijos, gente tomando bebidas en parques o en cafetería, las aves volando sobre ellos, el aire acariciando su melena, cerro los ojos para notar más esa sensación, con un brazo que agarraba la cintura de su padre la soltó y lo estiro para sentir ese fresco, Dinamarca lo veía por el retrovisor sonrió, en media hora llegaron al parlamento, la joven se quedo con la boca abierta a ver la hermosura de el edificio, Mathias la acompaño ante una sala, dentro había una mujer vestida bien arreglada.

\- No pago horas extras-comento el danés con una sonrisa

\- Señor Kohler, esas bromas no tienen gracias-dijo girándose la mujer- ¿Quién es la hermosa joven que os acompaña?-

\- E-esto...-la sirena se puso nerviosa no sabía que decir

\- Ella es Almeta-comenzó el danés-Mi hija, Astrid

Tanto Almeta como la mujer llamada Astrid abrieron los ojos al oírlo que había dicho el danés, la sirena pensaba que iba hacer un secreto, ya por su condición de país no podía decir y más sabiendo quien era la verdadera naturaleza de la joven, la mujer se acerco al danés.

\- Señor Kohler-comenzó-Creí que por su condición no podía formar una familia-

\- Astrid, es una larga historia-respondió el danés cerrando los ojos y agarrando a la mujer de los brazos-Lo único que te pido es que lo mantengas en secreto y no se lo digas a nadie ni menos a Lukas-

\- No se lo dire, por cierto, ¿Qué querías?-preguntó

\- O si-recordó el danés-Podrías llevar a comprar algo de ropa y vestirla como tu sabes-

Astrid asintió, miro a la joven sirena que estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, le hizo una señal para que la siguiera y así lo hizo, en el momento que paso por el danés, este la beso en la frente lo que le saco una sonrisa al joven, Mathias se quedo solo, se sentó en una de la sillas y se puso a pensar, de golpe su móvil sonó, miro a ver quien era y abrió los ojos era un mensaje de Finlandia, rodo lo ojos y pensó _"Ya estamos preocupados otra vez pero luego bien que no me queréis en casa"_

Mathias abrió el móvil para ver lo que decía el mensaje.

"_Quedamos a las ocho y media junto a la noria, una vez ahí todos reunidos nos dirigiremos a cenar todos, para pasar una buena noche todos, por favor Tanska no te pelees con Norja ni con Su-san, yo intentare que eso no pase pero pon de tu parte._

_Nos vemos"_

Dinamarca suspiro al ver el mensaje, como no él es el único que empieza las peleas nunca son los demás, lo odiaba, los minutos pasaban y no había rastro de ninguna de las dos mujeres, comenzaba asustarse por si a su hija le había pasado, de golpe oyó a la puerta, se levanto de golpe para ver quien entraba, la primera en hacerlo era su asesora en moda, Astrid con una sonrisa.

\- Dejarme presentarme, a la señorita Almeta Kohler-hizo una presentación haciéndose a un lado

Mathias miró hacía la puerta y vio a su hija, abrió los ojos al verlo lo hermosa que iba, llevaba un falda negra a cuadros con una camisa blanca, con unas botas negras, tenía medio pelo cogido en una trenza mientras el resto de su melena caía por su espalda.

**Por fin lo termine! Siento la tardanza estaba de vacaciones y la inspiración no me venía, pero hoy lo termine. Por fin Dan se reunió con su hija y esta visitó por primera vez el mundo de la superficie**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13**

Mathias seguía mirando para la puerta, donde estaba su hija sin decir nada, se veía hermosa la ropa humana le sentaba como un guante al igual que a madre, ambas eran como una gota de agua, como si las hubiera cogido y las hubieran unidos, añadiendo ADN del danés, porque una vida no la creaba una sola persona si no dos, Dinamarca estaba seguro de una cosa, que de todas las cosas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, esta era la cosa que más le gustaba, a ver tenido una hija con la persona que le robo su corazón desde el primer momento que la vio, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Almeta por otro lado se encontraba nerviosa, su padre no había dicho nada desde que entró por la puerta y eso no la ayudaba en nada, y eso que antes de entrar estaba nerviosa pero ahora más con el silencio que de había formado tras que Astrid la presentará.

\- Papá, ¿podroas decir algo?-pregunto nerviosa

\- Perdón-se disculpo-Estas hermosas, me había quedado sin palabras, Astrid ha hecho un gran trabajo-

\- Yo siempre lo hago, ¿acaso dudabas?-preguntó elevando ambas cejas

\- No...no...eso-se puso nervioso- Es...que..argg-

Ambas mujeres a ver la actitud del danés se pusieron a reír, Mathias lo notó e hincho las mejillas al estilo infantil, él reconocía que a veces era como un niño para que si vida fueran más divertida y no tan aburrida como cierto nórdicos, al ver la actitud de Mathias se rieron más, Almeta se acercó a su padre y con los dedos le tocó las mejillas

\- Vamos papi no seas así, esa no es la actitud del rey del Norte-le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Mathias la miró por unos segundos pensando en lo que su hija acaba de decir: "_Esa no es la actitud del rey de Norte"_, Mathias sonrió y se le pudo ver en sus ojos azules brillos, abrazo a su hija y la levantó, Almeta lo notó y le abrazo.

\- ¿Como sabes ese apodo?-pregunto curioso

\- Me lo dijiste tu cuando me contaste lo que simboliza esta corona-le explicó tocándose el colgante

Mathias río, era verdad él mismo le había dicho ese apodo, la dejó en el suelo con cuidado y la observó detenidamente, ahora si estaba seguro de una cosa como estuvo desde hace tres siglos, no una a dejar que su hija sufriera el mismo destino que su madre, por que tenía una misión y esa era protegerla, como padre que es era y como promesa que le hizo a su madre, que no dejaría que le pasara nada.

Ambos se despidieron de Astrid y pusieron rumbo a la feria, Dinamarca quería verla cara que ponían los nórdicos cuando le vieran llegar, por otra parte la joven sirena estaba nerviosa, iba a conocer a sus "tíos", eso alegría a cualquiera que supiera de la familia que había encontrado, pero para ella no lo era, ¿por qué? Muy sencilla la razón, ella lo conocía por lo que su padre le había contado y no le gustaba nada, y temía por lo que pensara de ella o de su madre.

Al cabo de una media hora llegaron al recinto ferial, Almeta se quedo impresionada por todas las cosas que habían, el danes lo noto y sonrio, eso le trajo a la mente a Ellen, ella tambien ponia la misma cara que su hija cuando veía algo que le era del todo desconocido, sonrío melancólico, ambos caminaron lentos, Almeta veía con emoción los puesto, todo le parecía raro pero aun así le encantaba, siguieron andando mientras el danés le contaba todas las cosas y le explicaba el por que, la joven sonreía, estaba interesada en lo que su padre le contaba.

Los demás nórdicos esperaban al danés, Lukas miraba su reloj por enésima vez, Mathias llegaba tarde, era lo que mas odiaba de pareja, su impuntualidad.

\- ¿Por que Anko tarda tanto?-preguntó irritado Noruega

\- No se-dijo su hermano-Se abra despistado con algo-

\- O mejor dicho con alguien-dijo el sueco cuando lo vio aparecer junto a su hija

Todos se giraron para ver por donde estaba miraba Berwald, todos vieron al danés hablando tranquilamente con la joven, Lukas apretó los puños al verlo con otra persona que no fuera él y la pregunta del millón quien era la joven, por otro lado Islandia estaba descompuesto al ver a la joven, no podía creerlo, le mintió cuando le dijo que no sentía nada por el danés.

\- Hey-saludo el danés cuando llego a su lado

\- Mathias, ¿Quién es la joven que te acompaña?-pregunto un curioso finlandés

\- Oh claro-asintió el danés, pero no sin antes mirar al noruego, no quería perderse la cara que iba a poner al oírlo- Ella es Almeta Kohler. es mi hija-

Todos abrieron la boca al oír eso, era la hija de Dinamarca, no podía ser, las naciones tenían prohibido tener hijos, ni tampoco enamorarse de humanos y el danés se lo había pasado, como hacía con todo.

\- Mathias, ¿nos puedes decir como es que tienes una hija?-pregunto Lukas intentando no gritar

\- Veras, yo conocía a su madre-comenzó el danés, la sirena comenzó asustarse pensando que iba a decirle toda la verdad-Hace dieciséis años, ella y su marido trabajaban para mi-

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver con que sea tu hija, así que déjate las mentiras-le reprocho Lukas

\- Si dejas que me explique-dijo el danes furioso

\- Papá, déjalo-dijo la joven, eso hizo que a Lukas le hirviera la sangre al oírlo- Y vamos a divertirnos-

Mathias asintió, la cogió de la mano y se dirigieron a las atracciones, Noruega a ver esa acción, tuvo que ser agarrado por su hermano por que veía la intención, siguieron a los dos desde lejos, Emil seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza sobre la joven, había algo que no le cuadraba, ¿Quién era?¿Acaso la joven que conoció hace tres siglos, no era humana? Muchas preguntas rondaba la cabeza. De pronto se pararon en una noria.

\- ¿Podemos montar aquí?-pidió Alemta

\- Claro-asentió Mathias mirando a su hija con una sonrisa-Somos seis, y solo podemos montar en pareja, Berwald y Tino, Lukas y Emil, y nosotros juntos-

\- Mejor tu y yo juntos-dijo Lukas- Y mi hermano con tu hija-

Mathias miro serio al noruego, sabía lo que estaba tramando, miro a la joven que le dedico una sonrisa como su madre, el danés asintió, le susurro algo en el oído a su hija y esta automáticamente se llevo las manos a su cuello con una sonrisa, se dirigieron a la atracción.

Cada uno se monto en una cabina diferente, Lukas se sentó frente al danés, se le veía muy serió, nunca le había visto así ni siquiera en la unión de Kalmar.

\- Te escuchó, Norge-le dijo

\- No puedo pasar un rato con mi novio-le dijo con una sonrisa, que apenas se le notaba

\- Vamos Norge, tu no quieres ni permanecer dos minutos conmigo en la misma habitación-le soltó el danés- Así que, ¿De que quieres hablar, por que no creo que me hayas separado de mi hija, para interesarte por nuestra relación?-

\- De acuerdo-dijo serio- No puedo creer que te hayas pasado todas las normas, es que acaso tu nunca cumples nada, siempre tienes que estar haciendo el idiota, no sabes que nosotros, las naciones no podemos tener hijos ni enamorarnos de humanos, ya sabes por que se hicieron estas normas-

\- No sabes tu nada de ella ni de su historia-dijo furioso, no iba a permitir que se metiera con las personas que más había amado en su existencia-Y no quiero que te metas con ella o con su madre, por que si lo haces tu y yo hemos acabado y me voy de la casa, porque por primera vez en siglo seré yo quien os abandone sin motivos, aunque tu si lo sabrás-

Lukas lo miro, era la segunda vez desde que se conocían que lo amenazaba, tenía que hacer algo para separar a esos dos como fuera, mientras tanto en otra cabina, la sirena observaba el paisaje con fascinación, el mundo humano y el mundo de las sirenas eras distintos, pero ambos hermosos, Emil observaba en silencio, quería saber quien era ella.

\- Esto...Almeta, ¿cierto?-la llamo dudosa

\- Si-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta-¿Querías algo?-

\- Verás, no se como decirlo-dijo mientras se ponía la mano por la nunca-Te parecerá una tontería pero me recuerdas alguien que conocía hace tiempo-

Almeta le miro, pero no dijo nada, solo le dedico una sonrisa, volvió a mirar el paisaje le gustaba, la noche era hermosa en la capital danesa, le gustaba, un pensamiento le vino a su cabeza. "_Mi madre vio estas hermosuras junto a mi padre, ojala mi madre estuviera viviera y poder estar los tr__es juntos ". _Sin darse cuenta una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, Emil se dio cuenta y se acerco a quitársela con mucho cuidado, la joven se dio cuenta cuando noto la mano del islandés sobre su mejilla, se giro, se quedo mirando, se dio cuenta de una cosa, Islandia tenía unos hermosos ojos violetas, noto que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, pero daba gracia a la oscuridad que Emil no la podía ver, de pronto el cielo se ilumino por los fuegos artificiales, dejando ver las caras sonrojadas de ambos adolescente y la cercanía que tenían entre ellos.

**Tachan! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, perdón por la tardanza , pero acabo de empezar el instituto y estoy ocupada, y tenia la inspiración estaba por los suelos pero por fin lo escribir, si tengo nuevo lectores, quiero disculparme por la repetición de un capitulo, pero intentando arreglar una cosa me paso esto, así que tengo que reescribirlo, seguro que cambiare por que no me acuerdo de todo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, no se cuando podre subirlo pero espero que no muy tarde.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

_*FlashBack*_

_Almeta le miro, pero no dijo nada, solo le dedico una sonrisa, volvió a mirar el paisaje le gustaba, la noche era hermosa en la capital danesa, le gustaba, un pensamiento le vino a su cabeza. "Mi madre vio estas hermosuras junto a mi padre, ojala mi madre estuviera viviera y poder estar los tres juntos ". Sin darse cuenta una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, Emil se dio cuenta y se acerco a quitársela con mucho cuidado, la joven se dio cuenta cuando noto la mano del islandés sobre su mejilla, se giro, se quedo mirando, se dio cuenta de una cosa, Islandia tenía unos hermosos ojos violetas, noto que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, pero daba gracia a la oscuridad que Emil no la podía ver, de pronto el cielo se ilumino por los fuegos artificiales, dejando ver las caras sonrojadas de ambos adolescente y la cercanía que tenían entre ellos._

_*Fin del flashback*_

Emil se fijo en los ojos azules de la sirena, le había algo familiar en ellos pero no sabía el que, la atmósfera en unos segundos había cambiado, reinaba el silencio, sólo se podían oír los fuegos artificiales. Ambos sintieron que la cabina se paraba y con ese movimiento se separaron de golpe, la primera persona que vieron fue al danés, la joven sirena sonrió y se acercó a darle un abrazo muy fuerte.

\- ¿Que tal?-preguntó el danés mirando ambos

\- Genial, es precioso, papá-le comentó- ¿Podemos ver mas cosas?

\- Claro- asintió- Nos vemos para cenar-

Con esas palabras y sin que Lukas se pudiera oponer ambos se alejaron de la noria, Emil estaba de espalda, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas, no entendía lo que acaba de pasar ahí dentro, Tino se dio cuenta y se acercó, le tocó con cuidado por el hombro, haciendo que Emil se sobresaltada.

\- ¿Estas bien?-le preguntó

\- Si-asintió- Sólo estoy un poco mareado-

Lukas lo observó detenidamente y una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro cuando vio las mejillas y la expresión, conocía muy bien esa expresión, era cuando le gustaba algo o estaba enamorado.

\- Que lindo~-dijo Lukas que captó la atención de los otros tres

\- ¿Por?-pregunto el sueco

\- Ice se ha enamorado de Almeta-dijo con voz cantarían

\- ¡No lo estoy!-dijo furioso- Solo estoy mareado-

\- Me preguntó que diría Xiang si se enterara-seguía Lukas sin hacer caso a lo que había dicho su hermano.

\- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADO!-le grito, con eso hizo que Tino, Berwald y Lukas le miraran-Yo quiero a Xiang y yo no soy como tu, que cuando su pareja esta ocupado se va de casa para reunirse con su maldito amante-

Con esas palabras Emil se alejó de ellos, las palabras que había dicho, le había llegado al corazón del noruego, sabía a lo que se refería, pero no sólo él también lo sabía Finlandia y Suecia.

\- ¿No se lo has dicho?-le preguntó Berwald.

\- No podía-le respondió-No podía y llegar que cuando Anko se iba yo iba a reunirme contigo, cuando decidí el día que tu y Fin os fuiste era no volver hablar y me encuentro planeando mi separación de Anko dejándolo con él-

Suecia y Finlandia le miraron, pero no dijeron nada, sabía lo doloroso que era para eso, Islandia seguía caminando furioso por lo que Lukas le había dicho, el amaba a Hong Kong y nadie más,o que había pasado en la noria sólo fue un mareo, se detuvo y se puso a pensar: _"Y si Nore tiene razón y me estoy enamorando de Almeta..."_ intento quitar ese pensamiento, ella era ¿su sobrina? Era la hija de Dinamarca, pero no estaba seguro de lo que ella era para el islandés, miró para el cielo, para ver las estrellas, pero de me de ver eso vio los fuegos, pero no eran fuegos normales, supo de inmediato lo que era, corrió en busca de su origen, llegó a las afueras del recinto y ahí lo vio, de espalda.

\- No creó que a Dan, le guste que hayas cambiado los fuegos-le dijo a la persona

\- No le importa-le dijo-Porque fue el mismo quien lo pidió-

Islandia le miro, esa persona se giro quedando en frente del islandés con una gran sonrisa, era sin dudar la persona que más quería, Emil corrió hacia él para poder besar a su asiático pirómano, lo echaba de menos, llevaba dos meses sin verlo. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, Emil tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su novio estaba seguro de una cosa, el sólo quería a Hong Kong ni a nadie más.

En otra parte de la feria, Dinamarca seguía caminando con su hija, esta le había relatado lo ocurrido en la noria.

\- Si, Ice la conoció, pero él no sabe de su origen, sólo sabe lo que yo le dije-comento el danés- Y por lo que paso en la noria, no te preocupes puede ser del calor, Emil quiere mucho a su novio y le gusta molestar a Norge-

\- Si, pero se me hizo raro- le dijo

\- Tu tranquila-le acarició el cabello

Ambos siguieron pasando por los puestos de peluches, se pararon en uno de premios, Mathias vio los peluches, había uno de osito y pensó en ganarlo para su hija, era fácil. Era una d esas caseta para disparar y el en esas cosas tenía buena puntería más de una vez había ganado algo para Lukas, Emil o incluso el pequeño Peter, Mathias pago lo que era y de dispuso ganar el peluche para su hija, aunque fuera una sirena, lo podría tener en casa y así cuando estuviera con él lo vería. Mathias en los tres intentos que siempre dan lo consiguió, el danés se lo entregó y Alemta sonrió, ambos siguieron caminaron hasta la hora de la cena.

Llegaron a un montón de puesto donde servían los mejores platos del país, la joven estaba sorprendida a ver todos los platos que había, el danés lo notaba, en una mesa al fondo se encontraron a Noruega, Suecia y Finlandia, hablando tranquilamente, aunque quien en realidad hablaba era el fines los otros escuchaban o eso hacían.

\- Hola chicos-saludo el danés cuando llegó a su altura.

\- Hola Mathias-dijo Tino- ¿Que te parece esta fiesta, Almeta?

\- Es preciosa, nunca había estado en una cosa así-le explico

Se sentaron en la mesa, Mathias estaba entre su pareja y su hija, Almeta había hecho buenas migas con el fines, al rato llegó Islandia, Lukas quiso hablar con su hermano pero este le evitó, aún seguía molesto por lo que había insinuado, pidieron la cena, aunque Mathias lo había hecho por su hija, ya que , ella no sabía que pedir.

**Aquí**** esta el capitulo 14, intentaré subirlo sábado o domingo, lo escribo en notas del móvil cuando me viene la ****inspiración y luego solo lo tengo que pasar aquí y corregir las faltas y publicarlo.**

**No se si podre subir el siguiente capitulo el fin de que viene y si no entre semanas **

**Nos vemos ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 15º**

La cenaba se realizo con mucha tranquilidad, ninguno de los nórdicos dijo palabras ni siquiera la joven sirena, esta se deleitaba de los platos elegidos por su padre, tenía que intentar disimular pero era algo difícil ya que nunca lo había aprobado, por otro lado Noruega intentaba separar a la joven del danés, como se atrevía esa chica a quitarle a SU Anko, no tenía derecho, la cena termino después de que todos tomaran el postre típico del país que fueron tirabuzones de frambuesa, que a todos le gustaba, pero sobretodo al noruego que no lo pensaba reconocerlo en su vida inmortal de país.

\- ¿Qué te aparecido la comida, Almeta?-preguntó Finlandia

\- Exquisita-le dijo con una sonrisa- Kiara nunca antes había preparado esto-

\- ¿Kiara?-pregunto Lukas intentando que no le saliera la vena de enfado

\- Si, ella es mi cuidadora-le confirmo

\- ¿Es que tus padres trabajan?-pregunto curioso Islandia

\- No-negó

\- Su padre murió a los tres meses de embarazo-hablo Dinamarca que hasta ahora había permanecido callado- Y su madre falleció al día siguiente de que Almeta naciera, asi que Kiara era tan amiga de su madre y yo lo era del padre, que los dos decidimos hacernos cargo de la niña de me de mandarla a un orfanato que era lo suyo, pero como eran nuestros amigos no veíamos bien esa decisión-

\- ¿Pero por qué le has dado tu apellido?-pregunto Noruega

\- Kiara ya no podía cuidarla, y decidí darle mi apellido-le comento

Ninguno dijo nada, Almeta habla con mucha ilusión con el finés, Mathias lo noto, había hecho buenas migas, cada forma de su rostro y cada gesto le recordaba a Ellen, Mathias cerró los ojos para poder recordar su forma de ser, su olor el color de sus ojos y...la suavidad de su cuerpo, la sensación que sentía al rozarla...Tuvo que para rápidamente porque si o se iba a meter en un lió con el noruego si notaba que se estaba excitando solo, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por los puestos que había y eso a la joven le alegro, cogió a su padre del brazo e hizo que se levantara, en unos de sus intentos dejo algo al descubierto el colgante que Dinamarca le había regalado cuando se vieron por primera vez, desconociendo sus lazos que les unían, paso desapercibido para los demás nórdicos menos para Islandia, Noruega estaba a punto de asesinar alguien y ese alguien era la sirena. Los seis caminaban tranquilamente por los puesto, Mathias miraba algo para comprarle a su hija, pero no sabía el qué, encontró en un puesto una pulsera artesanal que mezclaba los colores blancos y rojos como la de su bandera y decidió sin pesarlo dos veces en comprarla para su hija, Lukas lo vio y pego un puñetazo a un árbol, odiaba a la joven estaba confirmado, Islandia le observó, le gustaba, encantaba ver así a su hermano.

La noche estaba bien entrada, era la una de la mañana ya y todavía había gente hasta había comenzado a bailar, los países nórdicos y la joven sirena los veía, Mathias le trajo recuerdo de cuando saco a Ellen bailar, ese día iba muy hermosa, miro a su hija y sin pensarlo dos veces la saco a bailar bajo la atenta mirada Noruega que se puso serio al verlo y con unas ganas que iban creciendo de asesinar a la joven sirena, sin pensarlo dos veces cogió a su hermano para ponerse a bailar y contarle su plan, haciendo oídos sordos a la queja de su hermano, Mathias disfrutaba del baile con su encantadora hija

\- Esto me trae recuerdos-dijo el danés

\- ¿El qué?-pregunto curiosa Almeta

\- Esto-le confesó- Era una noche como esta cuando saque por primera vez a tu madre-

\- ¿Paso algo más?-quiso saber

\- Si-afirmo- Que en los meses que conviví con tu madre me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de la princesa de los mares del norte-

Almeta le miro por la confesión que le había hecho a su padre, si el noruego lo hubiera oído hubiera ahorcado a un danes, pero no fue así estaba distraído ideando un plan para separar al danés de la joven, pero para eso tenía que utilizar a su hermano, lo miro perecía distraído, era muy raro en él, sabía ya como hacerlo. era muy sencillo se cambiaría por Almeta y esta bailaría con su hermano, era perfecto ese plan, tenía que acercarse más ellos para poder hacerlo bien, Lukas manejo a su hermano para que bailara más rápido para acercarse a la pareja sin problemas, una vez que estuvieron cerca Lukas hizo algo que fue tan rápido que ni siquiera Dinamarca se dio cuenta hasta que se vio bailando con el noruego y su hija con el islandés eso le hizo gracia pero jo dijo nada solo bailo con el noruego sin problemas.

Islandia abrió los ojos al ver con quien se encontraba bailando, no entendía como su hermano había sido muy cruel, pero no dijo nada solo prefirió callar y bailar, ya se vengaría de su hermano trayendo a su novio a casa y encerrándose ambos en el cuarto del menor y no saldrían de ahí hasta bien estrada la noche, pero eso si la puerta cerrada con llave, la noche seguía pasando y la gente se animaba a bailar, cada vez había más personas y eso empezaba agobiar a la gente.

\- Emil...-oyó la voz de la joven sirena algo débil

\- ¿Si?-pregunto mirándola, hasta que vio su cara algo pálida y parecía muy cansada- Almeta, ¿estas bien?-

\- No-negó y notaba como Emil e tocaba la frente-¿Puedes avisar a mi padre?-

Islandia asintió, la tomo de la mano se sorprendió al notarla fría, comenzó a buscar al danés le importaba si su hermano se enfadaba o no, pero la salud de la joven era más importante que un ataque de celoso de un "adolescente", se movían entre las personas como podían era algo difícil, hasta que los diviso a los lejos, se acercaron rápidos.

\- ¡Mathias!-le llamo

El danés se giro y vio a la joven, se asusto al verla así, soltó al danés y se acerco ambos menores, tomo a su hija con mucho cuidado y la observo atenta, estaba muy pálida y le costaba respirar, la tomo en brazos.

\- Papá-le dijo en un susurro

\- Shhh, tranquila cariño-la calmaba

\- Quiero ir...-no pudo acabar la frese por que perdió el sentido

Mathias se agobio no sabía que hacer, a su madre nunca le paso eso, se puso a pensar rápidamente no sabía que hacer, al mar no la podía llevar, así que sin pensarlo dos veces la llevo a su casa y allí ya vería lo que hacía.

**Por fn terminado, perdón por el retraso, pero mi móvil se rompió y donde llevaba toda la historia escrita se me perdió y lo he tenido que reescribir todo, tambiñen estado exámenes y no podía avanzar, y en vaciones de navidad he tenido mucho ****trabajo y no podía escribir, por cierto Feliz año a todos.**

**Espero no demorarme demasiado en siguiente capitulo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16**

Mathias miraba a la joven sirena asustado, no entendía como era que Almeta había perdido el sentido no lo entendía estaba muy confuso, dejo de marearse más la cabeza, la tomo en brazos y salio de ahí rápidamente, tenía que hacer algo y sabía el que era. Lukas veía irse al danés con la sirena, eso hizo que el noruego se muriera de celosos, no podía creer nada de lo que veía, como se atrevía dejarlo plantado en pleno baile para entender a esa maldita chica, Islandia lo observaba todo con una gran sonrisa, le gustaba ver a su hermano muriéndose de celosos como una quinceañera cuando el chico más popular del instituto te acaba de dar plantón antes del baile, se acerco a su hermano con mucho cuidado para que no cambiara de posición quería observarlo, para él era como una dulce venganza por lo que había insinuado hora antes, Emil jamás de los jamases le sería infiel a su novio, no como su hermano, que lo había sido con el sueco mientras aún vivía bajo suelo danés.

La joven sirena iba poco a poco despertando, notaba el agua en su piel, pero también sentía que no podía moverse, llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza, no recordaba lo que había pasado, abrió los ojos lentamente, primero le costaba ya que había algo de luz que se lo impedía, luego empezó a ver colores blancos, pero no podía identificar donde se encontraba, una cosa tenía claro no estaba en el mar, parpadeo varias veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz, mientras lo hacía oyó un ruido acompañado de unos pasos, intento buscar esos pasos para ver quien era, deslumbro una cabellera rubio desordenada, enseguida supo que era su padre, lo vio con claridad llevaba unas ropas distintas y se vio en el recipiente donde se encontraba.

\- Ya despertaste-dijo Dinamarca al ver a la joven despierta

\- Si-asintió-¿qué me ha pasado?-

\- Perdiste el conocimiento-le respondió-No se por qué, a tu madre nunca le paso, pero creo que era porque ella renunció a ser una sirena, pero tu no, y al estar tanto tiempo fuera del agua te paso factura-

La joven sirena asintió, miro a su alrededor aún no sabía donde se encontraba.

\- ¿Donde me encuentro?-preguntó curiosa

\- Perdón-se disculpo- Estamos en mi casa, estas en una bañera, no estaba seguro si era buena idea llevarte, ademas has tardado mucho en reaccionar y no quería arriesgarme-

\- Otra cosa-le miró- ¿Que paso con la ropa que llevaba?-

\- Te la quite para poder introducirte en la bañera-le confirmo-Te he dejado ropa para que puedas cambiarte, bueno, en realidad es una camiseta mía-

Almeta asintió, Mathias se acercó a la bañera para ayudarla a salir de ahí, la dejo sola para que pudiera recuperar su forma humana y pudiera vestirse sin problemas, la joven vio las ropas que le había dejado, era una camiseta un poca grande para ella, pero no le dio más vuelta, se la puso y salió de ahí, al salir de baño vio la habitación del danés, Mathias se encontraba tumbado en la cama, de matrimonio, la observaba atenta, su camiseta de pijama le quedaba muy bien, algo grande, pero por lo menos estaría cómoda para dormir, le hizo una seña para que se acercara y se tumbara a su lado, así ambos se podrían ver y para conversar era mejor,cuando Almeta se tumbo la noto blanda, parecía una nube, estaba cómoda y caliente, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo acabo durmiéndose, el mareo le había dejado cansada, Mathias sonrió al verla así, la tapo con cuidado con la sabanas y él también se quedo durmiendo, Mathias tenía planeado algo para la joven y para el resto de naciones.

Almeta despertó con el cantar de los pájaros, parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana, miro a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba sola al estirar el brazo y no notar el cuerpo del danés, se sentó en la cama para buscarlo con la mirada, tenía miedo a salir de ahí y encontrarse con algún nórdico, espero a que su padre regresara, oyó la puerta abrirse y vio a Dinamarca con una gran sonrisa y una bandeja de desayuno.

\- Espero que tengas hambre-le dijo con una sonrisa y poniendo la bandeja cerca de la joven.

\- Un poco-confeso

Mathias sonrió, Almeta tomaba el desayuno con cuidado para no manchar nada y poder disfrutarlo, era muy dulce todo lo que tomaba, el danés la observaba con una gran sonrisa, por una vez en siglo sentía que vacío que tenía en su corazón se llenaba, tal vez era eso lo que le faltaba, un hijo, desde que era una nación se había en cargado de cuidar a los hijos de sus gobernantes o incluso del joven Islandia, miro por la ventana, hasta que recordó una cosa, esta noche Francia celebraba una fiesta en su casa y estaban todos invitados, podía llevar a la joven sirena y así poder conocer a la gente y los demás países la conociera y tuviera apoyo para tenerla con él sin ninguna pega y sabía por donde empezar.

\- Almeta-la llamo

\- ¿Ocurre algo, papá?-quiso saber

\- No, tranquila-dijo calmándola- Esta noche, Franca. da una fiesta y estoy invitado y me gustaría llevarte como acompañante-

\- ¿De verdad puedo ir?-pregunto

\- Claro-asintió- Pero antes vamos a casa de un gran amigo, porque él es la única persona que puedo confiar para contarle toda la verdad y quien eres-

Almeta abrió los ojos, alguien iba a saber quien era, pero ¿Qué pasaría si la odiaban por lo que era? Ella no era una nación, era una media sirena y media humana, en su mundo nadie conocía su identidad, excepto su abuelo y Kaira, siempre vivía con ese temor de que la descubriera y tuviera que abandonar su mundo, pero era la hora de dejar de tener miedo y ser valiente, sin pensarlo dos c¡veces asintió, confiaría en el amigo de su padre, termino de desayunar, se arreglo y salio junto a su padre a casa de amigo. El viaje se les paso rápido, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos ya estaban en frente la puerta del holandés.

\- ¡Vicent!-grito a todo pulmón

Mathias comenzó a contar mentalmente quería saber cuanto tardaría en abrir la puerta, a los cinco segundos se oían paso, pero no unos pasos normales si no pasos de alguien cabreado, al danés comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa en su cara, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un holandés cabreado.

\- Dene...-no termino de decir el nombre cuando vio a la joven que la acompañaba- ¿Qué quieres Mathias? ¿Y quien es la joven que te acompaña?-

\- Vine a visitarte y halar contigo-dijo pasando como siempre agarrando a su hija de la mano- Ella es Almeta Kohler mi hija-

\- Con su permiso señor Vicent-dijo con una dulce voz

Holanda seguía en la puerta con la boca abierta por lo que había dicho el danés, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, cerró la puerta y los siguió aún dándole vuelta a la cabeza, que esa joven era la hija del danés, no había sido capaz de romper as normas de las naciones de no tener hijos ni relaciones con los humanos, Dinamarca se giro con una sonrisa y mio al holandés.

\- Deja de pensar Vicent-le dijo-Has tardo siete segundos en venir abrirnos la puerta, es un nuevo récord-

\- Mathias, ¿puedes repetirme lo que me has dicho, de quien era ella?-le preguntó por si había oído mal

\- Claro Holland-le dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara que puso cuando le llamo por su nombre de nación delante de la joven- Damas y caballeros ella es la joven princesa de los mares del Norte, la princesa de sirenas y tritones, y mi única hija Almeta Kohler-

\- Un placer conocerle señor Holland-dijo haciendo una reverencía

\- Uno...dos...tres...-comenzó a contar Holanda antes de explotar-¡Mathias deja de decir tontería y de tapar tu error!-

\- Señor Vicent, él no miente, dice la verdad-hablo Almeta- Soy su hija, pero mi madre era una sirena, la reia que tenía que a ver sido después de mi abuelo, que nunca llego-

\- Vicent, ¿Recuerdas la historia de _La sirenita_?- le preguntó

\- Si-asintió- A Emma y a Markus le gustaba esa historia-

\- Pues en verdad paso-dijo serio-Yo conocí a Ellen, su madre, la sirena del cuento, todo lo que esta escrito es verdad

Holanda tuvo que sentarse, no daba crédito a o que oía una historia infantil paso de verdad, miro a Dinamarca para asegurase de que no bromeaba, pero el rostro serio de este se lo decía todo, no era mentira, entonces la joven era la hija de esa sirena que abandono ese mundo para estar con un príncipe que luego se caso con otra y ella acabo muriendo.

**¡Volví! Perdón si la historia ha estado algo abandonada, pero estado ocupada con los estudios y mi inspiración estaba por los suelos me ha costado escribirla, pero aquí esta ese deseado capitulo, el próximo no se cuando lo podre subir, pero espero que no se muy tarde.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17**

Holanda todavía estaba shock por la confesión, seguía sin creérselo esa chica era hija de una sirena, pero no de una sirena concreta sino la de la protagonista de un cuento danés, la chica tenía rasgos parecido a Dinamarca, en sus ojos y la forma del pelo. Mathias y Almeta esperaban que el holandés dijera algo, ese silencio en el que a veces se ponía Vicent sacaba de quicio a Dinamarca, odiaba cuando la gente callaba tanto tiempo lo odiaba, Holanda cogió su pipa para ponerse a fumar para meditar todo, una vez que la tenía en su poder la encendió y se puso a fumarla mientras seguía pensando en toda esa información que le habían dado de golpe.

\- ¡Holland!-grito el danés ya cansado de esperar- ¿Quieres dejar de matarme con este silencio?-

\- De acuerdo-suspiro el holandés- Pero ten en cuenta que esto a mi me ha dejado en shock, que llegue mi mejor amigo y me presente a su hija de...¿Cuántos años tienes guapa?-

\- Tengo 278 años-dijo-Mejor dicho tengo 3 siglos de vida-

\- Bien, bien...-hasta que reacciono-Espera, ¡¿tienes cuatro siglos?!-

\- ¿Qué te creías?-dijo el danés arqueando la ceja- ¿Qué tuviera solo dos años de vida?-

\- Tienes razón-dijo- Pero, ¿Cómo es que ha salido hasta ahora?-

\- Te lo explico desde el principio-dijo el danés rascándose la cabeza

Holanda asintió, Dinamarca comenzó a narrarle todo con pelos y señales, la historia era algo complicada, porque había que tener en cuenta que Noruega estaba por ahí metido y bueno no le haría mucha gracia saber que había tenido relaciones con otra persona que no fuera él y más con una sirena, cogería un enfado y haría todo lo que pudiera en separarlo, pero solo por ver la cara que se quedaría pagaría lo que fuera solo por ver su cara tan descompuesta.

Por otro lado, Noruega golpeaba con fuerza el cuarto del danés, que no sabía nada de este desde anoche que se fue con su hija, como odiaba a esa chica había aparecido de la nada y Dinamarca la había adoptado como hija, ni siquiera sabia que quien era los padres de esa joven, se conocía toda la vida de los empleados del parlamento danés, y no era porque los hubiera fichado ni nada por el estilo, pero le gustaba conocer a la gente con quien su pareja trabaja al igual que la de su hermano, pero esto era un caso a parte porque salia con la antorcha humana, seguía golpeando la puerta con fuerza cuando su hermano paso por delante y lo vio, se le ocurrió una idea para molestar a su hermano mayor.

\- Nore-le llamó- ¿Por qué no te pone un vestido y cantas "Hazme un muñeco de nieve"-

\- ¡Ice!-le dijo serio girándose- Sabes que no me gusta esa película y menos esa canción-

\- lo se-dijo rodando los ojos-Porque según tú es un insulto a la magia y a los trolles-

\- Exacto-le dijo- Y si me permites...¡ANKO ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA YA!-

\- No esta-le dijo apoyándose en la pared-Salió hará unas horas con su hija-

\- ¡¿A dónde?!-le preguntó rápidamente

\- No lo se-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Yo esta en mi cuarto, además esta noche le verás y le preguntaras, no creo que se traiga a su hija-

Con esas palabras se alejo de su hermano con la boca abierta y con más preguntas que él mismo tendría que resolver, Emil tendría otras cosas que hacer, como averiguar quien era Almeta, porque ya la había visto antes, pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde?.

De vuelta en casa de Holanda, este seguía escuchando la historia, era muy interesante parecía un...¿Culebrón? Eso no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que era, Alemta escuchaba emocionada la historia de sus padres, era la primera vez que la oía y le gustaba, lo que más deseaba en este mundo era conocer a su padre y ahora le tenía, pero seguía faltando su madre y ese hueco estaría por fin lleno.

\- Os ayudaremos-dijo Holanda, después de que el danés terminara

\- ¿En serio?-quiso saber Mathias

\- Claro que sí-confirmó-¡EMMA!-

De golpe se oyeron unos pasos que corrían, Holanda suspiro, le había dicho mil veces a su hermana que no corriera por casa, que no era el estilo de una señorita, pero no podía reprocharle nada cuando él mismo había corrido minutos atrás cuando el danés le había llamado para pedir su ayuda y la de su hermana, en verdad tenía buen corazón la joven y no quería ningún mal para su padre ni para nadie, ella fingía que era una humana y no sabía nada de las naciones, la puerta en cuestión de segundos se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer.

\- ¿Qué ocurre hermanito?-dijo entrando en la sala y observando a la joven sirena

\- Verás ella es Almeta Kohler-dijo-La hija de Denemarken-

\- ¡¿Espera?!-dijo procesando la información-A tenido relaciones con una humana, Duitsland se va a enfadar-

\- Emma-la llamó Mathias-La cuestión es que no es humana, es hija de una sirena, para ser más concreta la hija de la protagonista de _La sirenita_-

Bélgica se quedo procesando toda la información como su hermano antes, pero ella no tardo antes, se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara que asusto n a su hermano nunca antes la había visto así.

\- ¡Eso es genial!-dijo casi de un grito

\- Me alegro que pueda contar con vosotros-dijo el danés- Quiero llevarla al Baile de Francia-

\- ¿Estas seguro?-preguntó Vicent

\- Sí, quiero que la vena y no como una amenaza-le dijo-Emma, ¿puedes llevártela de compras?-

\- Claro-dijo-Voy con las chicas, ¿que excusa pongo?-

Mathias le dijo cual era y la que había usado con los nórdicos, para que ellos pudieran usarla y no hubiera sospecha, una vez que termino de explicar su cuartada Emma cogio a la joven sirena y salieron dirección al centro comercial, Mathias lo vio y estaba muy preocupado.

\- Tranquilo, mi hermana la cuidara bien-le dijo para que se calmara-Vamos a tomar algo y luego arreglarnos para esta noche-

Mathias asintió y ambas naciones entraron la casa del holandés, Dinamarca no estaba muy seguro pero estaba en buenas manos, Bélgica era una gran chica y sabría cuidar de ella.

**Pues aquí esta el capítulo 17 espero que os guste, ahora no estoy tan ocupada con los estudios así que podré escribir algo más.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 18**

Bélgica caminaba para el centro comercial junto Almeta, esta estaba algo nerviosa por actuar como "una humana", aunque solo fuera la mitad de ella, pero aun así estaba algo nerviosa, todo estaba siendo muy, rápido no había pasado ni dos días cuando ya iba a asistir a su primera fiesta con otras naciones y más cuando aun no estaba a acostumbrada a estar mucho tiempo en su forma humana y podía volver a desmayarse de nuevo como la noche pasada.

\- No este nerviosa-le dijo Emma dándole un abrazo para animarla

\- Si-asintió-Pero me cuesta es todo muy nuevo para mi-

\- Todo ira bien, las chicas son muy amables y te aceptaran enseguida créeme-le dijo para que se tranquilizara

Almeta asintió y ambas comenzaron a caminar de nuevo mientras hablaban para a ver si la joven sirena se relajaba y así las compras serían más divertidas.

Por otro lado, Dinamarca seguía mirando por la ventana, estaba inseguro, no debía a ver dejado que su hija fuera y tenía que a verla llevado él mismo y estar con ella para que nada malo le pasara, no era que no confiara en la belga, pero después de lo de anoche no se sentía muy cómodo dejándola sola y sin saber si estaría bien, Holanda acaba de ingresar en la sala con dos tazas de café las dejo en la mesa y miro al danés.

\- Emma sabrá cuidarla-le dijo para que no se preocupara

\- Lo se-dijo girándose con una sonrisa-Es solo que desde que perdió el conocimiento por estar mucho tiempo fuera del agua me tiene preocupado-

\- Se nota que esa joven te ha echo madurar-dijo con una sonrisa y Mathias le miro extrañado-Eres la primera nación de ser padre y te comportas como tal-

\- Si-asintió-Creo que los siglos me afectan-

Ambas naciones rieron por el comentario del danés, se tomaron cada uno su café antes de ponerse arreglar para el baile de Francia, donde todas las naciones sabrían la existencia de la joven sirena, pero ellos creerían que es una humana adoptada para su pesar de la nación. De vuelta con ambas jóvenes que estaban ya en el centro comercia, Bélgica buscaba a las naciones femeninas hasta dar con ellas que les hizo una señal para que las viera, seis chicas se giraron hasta ver a la joven belga saludando con una sonrisa y a su lado a una joven chica muy tímida, por sus aspectos parecía danesa, las dos se acercaron al grupo y así las seis naciones femeninas podían examinar a la joven sirena.

\- Emma, ¿Quién es tu amiga?-pregunto Hungría

\- Ella es Almeta Kohler, la hija de Mathias-dijo con una sonrisa

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!-dijeron las seis a la vez

\- No os asustéis-dijo la belga riendo-Es su hija adoptada-

\- Es un placer conocer amigas de mi padre-dijo con educación

\- Deja que te las presentes-dijo Emma-Ella son: Lily, Elizabeth, Victoria, Monica, Nathasa, Yeka-

Emma le explica "el origen" de la joven, así como pedía Dinamarca que la ayudaran a prepararla para la fiesta de esa noche, para poder presentarla a todas las naciones como su hija, estas se miraron entre ella tras terminar la explicación de la belga y asintieron con una gran sonrisa, la iban ayudar, Dinamarca no había echo nada malo, solo había adoptado una hermosa joven, y por lo que parecía ella no sabia su verdadero origen o eso creían. Estuvieron toda la tarde de compras, Alemta se le quitaron los nervioso cuando llevo un par de minutos con las chicas, Emma tenía razón eras buenas chicas, muy atentas y amables a pesar que no era como ellas no era una nación solo era la hija de una sirena y de una nación, solo es y se enorgullecía de lo que era, no permitiría que nadie le dijera o le hiciera sentir lo contrario.

\- Oye Almeta-le llama la monegasca captando la atención de la sirena- Pruébate este vestido-

Se lo entrego y la metió en el probador y lo miro, una vez puesto salio para que las chicas la observaran, se quedaron impresionadas por el vestido le quedaba genial.

La noche por fin llegó, Mathias caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la puerta de la casa de Francia, donde tenía lugar la fiesta, Holanda le miraba atento, aunque se estaba alterando también.

\- Mathias-le llamo-¿Puedes calmarte?-

\- Perdón-se disculpo-Pero estoy nervioso, aun no llega-

De golpe oyeron pasos detrás de ellos Holanda sonrió, ambos se giraron y vieron a las chicas, la joven sirena llevaba puesta una capa, que le tapaba entera, Emma sonreía, ella llevaba un vestido verde que le dejaba los hombros descubierto, lleva unos hermosos rizos en su cabello rubio, los accesorios que tenía era unos pendientes de diamante que hacia juego con su collar y su pulsera; Mathias y Vicent se quedaron sorprendido por la belleza que desprendía Bélgica.

\- Si los señores son tan amables de mirarme así-pidió

\- Perdón hermanita-se disculpo Holanda-Pero estas radiante esta noche-

\- Lo se-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero déjame que les presenta la señorita Kohler-

Almeta se quito la capa que la tapaba, Mathias abrió los ojos al verlo, no daba crédito a lo que veía, Almeta vestía un vestido azul marino, de manga hasta el codo, su pelo estaba suelto y ondulado, unos pendientes que hacían juegos con sus ojos azules como el océano, el collar el que él mismo le había regalado, en ese momento la vio.

\- Ellen-dijo con una sonrisa

\- ¿Ellen?-pregunto Holanda confuso

\- Si, el nombre de su madre-dijo acercándose-Tiene tanto de ella-

\- Lo se papá-le dijo con una sonrisa- Mi abuelo me lo dice-

\- Dejémonos el drama-dijo Emma-Que nos vamos aponer a llorar y el maquillaje se nos va a mover y nos ha llevado toda la tarde-

Asintieron, Holanda ofreció el brazo a su hermana igual que hizo Dinamarca con su hija, los cuatros entraron a la casa, primero fue el danés con su hija, Emma se acerco al hombre que anunciaba la llegada de los invitados para susurrarle.

\- El señor Mathias y Kohler y la señorita Alemta Kohler-anuncio

Todas las naciones se giraron o dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver, todos quedaron sorprendidos a ver al danés acompañado de una hermosa joven, adolescente en concreto, eso algunas naciones no le gusto mucho empezando por Alemania y Suiza, había roto las normas, las demás naciones cuchicheaba sobre la aparición de la joven, Almeta lo noto y se puso nerviosa, agarro a su padre mas fuerte y no paso desapercibido a Dinamarca.

**Por finnnn termine este capitulo, perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba con estudios y bueno ya soy libre "modo Elsa", ahora tendré más tiempo para escribir y poder subir más seguidamente.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19****.**

_*Flashback*_

_Todas las naciones se giraron o dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver, todos quedaron sorprendidos a ver al danés acompañado de una hermosa joven, adolescente en concreto, eso algunas naciones no le gusto mucho empezando por Alemania y Suiza, había roto las normas, las demás naciones cuchicheaba sobre la aparición de la joven, Almeta lo noto y se puso nerviosa, agarro a su padre mas fuerte y no paso desapercibido a Dinamarca._

_*Fin del flashback*_

Todas las naciones seguían observando la escena atónicos, Dinamarca acompañada de su hija, porque no podía ser su pareja, ella era mas joven que el y seria raro, Mathias los miraba serio no iba a dejarse intimidarse por nadie, por lado Lukas observaba la escena furioso, apretaba la copa de Champan que llevaba, Emil observo a su hermano, eso le saco una sonrisa y le quito la copa antes de que la rompiera y se manchara de la bebida, en ese momento Alemania y Suiza se miraban serios, iban a tener una charla con el danés por quebrantar las normas, ninguna nación podía enamorarse de un humano y tener descendencia, Almeta notaba como todo el mundo la miraba y eso le agobiaba bastante, sentía que sus piernas fallarían y caería por las escaleras.

\- Respira-le susurro Mathias

\- Me cuesta-le confeso-Todos me miran y me agobia-

\- Piensa que son peces-le sugirió- Y todo ira bien-

Almeta hizo caso al consejo de su padre, cerro los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró en el océano rodeada de peces sonrió y eso lo noto el danés le gustaba verla así, ahora tenia que lidiar con dos naciones y las vio acercarse a ellos cuando llegaron a bajo, sabia lo que tenían que hacer, tenia ayuda de tres naciones, pero no sabia si podía contar con su familia, aunque ellos por ahora era mantenerlos alejados de los verdaderos orígenes de su hija, Alemania y Suiza se estaban acercando, no sabían si que ella estuviera presente o no, eso lo averiguarían cuando comenzaran hablar, Mathias los miro enfrente suyos con una sonrisa, eso no le gusto a ninguno de las dos naciones.

\- Buenas noches-saludo Alemania

\- Un placer conoceos señor Beilschnidit y señor Ziwngli-dijo Almeta haciendo una reverencia

Eso de dejo al alemán y al suizo desconcertado no se esperaban eso, Mathias sonrió a verlo acaba de empezar su plan, esta vez nadie la separaría de algo que quería y no iba a permitir que Noruega o Suecia se pusieran por medio de nuevo, no permitiría que destruyera su mini-familia.

\- Dejar que os presente a mi hija adoptiva-dijo Mathias

\- ¿Adoptiva?-dijeron los dos a la vez

\- A si es-dijo Dinamarca-Sus padres era unos amigos míos y bueno, tras fallecer ellos nos dejaron a mi y a una amiga de su padre como tutores de ella, pero ella llevaba mi apellido por como he dicho antes la he adoptado.

\- Vaya-dijo sorprendido Alemania-Perdón por la interrupción, que pases una buena noche y espero que disfrute de esta fiestas señorita Almeta-

\- Muchas gracias-dijo con una sonrisa

Ambas naciones germanas se marcharon por donde habían venido, la joven sirena suspiro aliviada cuando esas dos naciones e fueron, Mathias le dio un delicado beso en la frente para que se relajara, que eso no paso desapercibido por el noruego y que apretó los puños y los dientes, tenia que deshacerse de esa joven como fuera, no quería a nadie cerca de SU danés, iba deshacerse con ella como fuera, Holanda se acerco a ellos aplaudiendo por el teatro que acaban de montar, Mathias sonrió se había ganado a las dos naciones más, cada vez tenía más apoyo y así no le obligarían alejarse de su hija y los nórdicos tendrían que aceptarla, era todo tan perfecto, que no se lo podía creer, caminaron por la fiesta mientras algunas naciones aun veía a la joven agarrada al brazo del danés, era raro ver una nación con una humana, algunas naciones aprovecharon para acercarse y poder conocerla mejor y saber de su historia un poco más, aunque fuera una mentira, porque no quería saber lo que pasara si dijera: _"Ella es Almeta mi hija y la de una sirena, tiene tres siglos de vida, pero por favor aceptarla", _le crucificaban vivo y más el noruego por serle infiel...Un momento, él y Noruega no eran nada en esa época en realidad no le pondría los cuernos, de golpe Mathias sintió un escalofrió, vio a Francia, España y a Prusia acercarse a ellos.

\- Bonjour-saludo Francia

\- Buenas-dijo Mathias-¿Qué queríais?

\- Solo venimos a conocer a la pequeña Almeta, Dinamarca-dijo España

\- Eso Kesesese-rió Prusia

Dinmarca duda por unos momentos, en realidad esas tres naciones no eran malas, solo que no tenían buena fama y ahora como padre tenía que cuidar a su hija de esas tres naciones sobretodo del francés, que era que tenía la peor fama de los tres, pero no podía ser un padre sobre protector como cierto Noruego con su hermano Islandia.

\- Claro-asintió Dinamarca- Almeta ella son Francis, Antonio y Gilbert, chicos ella es mi hija adoptiva Almete-

\- Un placer conoceos-dijo Alemta haciendo una reverencia

\- El placer es nuestro señorita-dijo Antonio-Espero que disfrute de esta fiesta-

\- Por ahora lo hago-dijo con una sonrisa-Jamás había estado en una fiesta así, y me encanta-

\- Pues espero que eso siga así-dijo Francia tomando la mano de la sirena y besándola en la mano

Mathias miro la escena con nostalgia, aun recordaba cuando él lo había hecho con su madre, era como este baile, ambos miraban a la gente bailar y ellos estaban en un lado quieto, Mathias se llevo una de las manos a su rostro y sin previo aviso de alejo del Touch Bad y de su propia hija, necesitaba aire que no se dio cuenta que se había alejado de ella; Almeta se dio cuenta de como su padre se alejaba de ella, le parecía raro y quiso seguirlo quería averiguar el porque de su huida, Lukas que estuvo todo el rato atento a los movimientos del danés aprovecho esa oportunidad para atacar a la joven ahora que estaba sola y no estaba el danés por medio, Almeta se dio cuenta de que el noruego se había puesto enfrente de ella, se temia lo peor.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Lukas?-pregunto

\- Si-asintio-Quiero que te alejes de Mathias, no eres su hija de verdad, solo eres adoptada, cuando tengas la mayoría de edad y podrás irte-

\- No-negó seria, Noruega estaba equivocado, ella era su hija de sangre pura, pero no podía decírselo a nadie-No me iré, yo le apoyaré en tanto el Buenos como en los malos momentos, yo jamás le abandonaré cuando vea oportunidad-

Con esas palabras se alejo del noruego y busco a su padre, Lukas se habia quedado de piedra por lo que la joven había dicho, que habría querido decir, ahora tenia una cosa clara Almeta debía desaparecer de la vida del danés para siempre.

**Aquí esta este pedazo de capitulo, espero que os guste, siento la tardanza, pero he tenido una temporada sin wifi y los datos no me iban bien.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 20.**

Tras alejarse del noruego Almeta seguía buscando a su padre, temía que le hubiera abandonado, pero él no era así y seguro que tenía un buen motivo para a ver salido así sin dar previo aviso a nadie ni siquiera a ella, lo vio en el jardín, se acerco a él rápidamente quería un explicación de a ver salido de repente.

\- Papá-le llamo

Dinamarca reacciono al oír la voz de su hija, se giro y la vio algo agitada, se acerco a ella preocupada.

\- ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto algo asustado

\- Yo si-dijo Pero tú no-

\- ¿Por?-pregunto curioso

\- Te has ido así sin más-dijo- Me tenías preocupado-

\- Perdón-se disculpo acercándose a ella y agarrando la de los hombros y la miro la miro a sus hermosos ojos azules- Es que un gesto que hizo Francia me recordó a una noche de hace tres siglos, era como una noche como esta, también era un baile, yo le confesé a tu madre lo que sentía por ella y yo la bese-

Almeta escuchaba la hermosa historia y a la vez triste de sus padres, le gustaría retroceder en el tiempo y evitar la separación de sus padres, pero eso no pasaría, Mathias la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, lo que no sabía era que cierto noruego lo había visto todo y estaba muy serio tenía que deshacerte de la joven como fuera no iba a permitir que se quedara con SU danés, y sabía con quien aliarse. Ambos regresaron dentro de la fiesta para poder seguir disfrutando de la fiesta con las demás naciones y actuar normal para que nadie sospechara de nada y todo se estropearía, Dinamarca caminaba a la pista de baile con su hija del brazo, Holanda se acerco a ella con su hermana y los miro con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Desea algo, Vicent?-pregunto Mathias

\- Me preguntaba si me permitía bailar con tu hija-le dijo con una sonrisa

\- Solo si me permita a mi bailar con tu hermana-le respondió con una sonrisa picara

\- De acuerdo-asintió

Ambas naciones masculinas rieron e intercambiaron las parejas, Emma cogió el brazo del danés con una gran sonrisa y Almeta tomo el brazo del holandés algo nerviosa, pero este le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, ambas parejas se dirigieron al centro de la pista con los demás para bailar. Cada pareja se preparan para cuando la música se pusiera a sonar y poder bailar, y así lo hizo la música comenzó a sonar y todas las parejas se pusieron a bailar, era el único momento de alejarse del mundo en el que vivían y poder sentir cerca de la persona que más amaban en este mundo.

\- ¿Y ya tienes madrastra para Almeta?-pregunto curiosa Emma

\- Aún no-dijo con una sonrisa el danés- ¿Ofreces tu candidatura para ser su hermosa madrastra?

\- Yo, seria un honor, pero cierto noruego no me lo permitiría-dijo con una risa

Dinamarca se contagio de la risa, era verdad el noruego iba hacer de "madrastra" para la joven sirena eso seria algo digno de ver, pero no sabia si le haría gracia a Lukas, pero por el momento no le diría nada, preferiría callar antes que decirle algo no quería que montara en cólera y se armara la Tercera Guerra Mundial y eso era algo que no quería, ahora su única misión era proteger a su hija de cualquier mal y tenia el poyo de su grandes amigos: Holanda, Bélgica y Luxemburgo; sabia que podía contar con ellos en cualquier momento y no le pediría explicaciones de ningún tipo. La música dejo de sonar y todas las naciones dejaron de bailar par aplaudir como era costumbre al terminar las piezas de baile, por suerte Holanda había terminado de bailar con la joven sirena cerca del danés y de su hermana, ambas naciones volvieron a intercambiar su pareja, Almeta agarro el brazo de su padre, Dinamarca la miro y por un impulso le toco la frente, la tenía con algo de calentura, podría perder el sentido en cualquier momento y su casa estaba muy lejos para para llegar a tiempo.

\- Holanda, ¿Podemos irnos?-pregunto el danés en voz baja

\- Claro-dijo algo confuso- ¿Pero que pasa?-

\- Almeta, tiene algo de calentura y creo que puede perder el conocimiento y necesito meterla en agua para que se recupere-le explica

Vicent asintió, se lo comunico a su hermana para que eta avisara a su hermano, Emma se alejo de ahí buscando a Luxemburgo que sabía donde encontrarlo perfectamente; Dinamarca agarro con fuerza a Almeta y con ayuda del holandés salieron de ahí rápidamente, Lukas los miro irse y sin pensarlo dos veces le siguió quería saber más de esa joven misteriosa, salió de la casa del francés y vio al danés montando a la joven el coche del holandés con sus hermanos y el mismo Holanda, se acerco al danés, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo, Mathias ya se había montado en el vehículo y se había puesto en marcha, en ese momento la Representación del Reino de Noruega se había prometido desvelar la identidad de esa joven y la relación que tenía con SU novio, costara lo que costara. pero lo haría.

Por otro lado, Islandia se encontraba en los jardines del francés, estaba recostado junto a su novio, ambas naciones adolescente se habían desparecido de la fiesta en el momento que Islandia había llegado a la fiesta con los nórdicos, quería despejarse tenía la cabeza echa un lio, no paraba de darle vuelta a lo que paso en la noria ni en de donde conocía a la joven sirena, la había visto ya en algún sitio, pero no recordaba donde ocurrió eso, le cabreaba mucho cuando no podía recordar algo, pero tampoco era que le gustara mucho saber quien era la joven, mientras sacara celos a su hermano él era muy feliz, ver como sufria su hermano como si fuera una adolescente enamora y que su amor no era correspondido, sabía que su hermano pronto movería ficha y no sería buena, haría lo que fuera para tenr eel danés para él solo y no compartirlo con nadie y no le importaba hacerle daño a una joven, da igual lo que fuera.

**Aquí está el capitulo 20, espero que os guste. Siento la tardanza, pero el veranoequipo afecta y la gandules Ian 0uede conmigo, pero prometo no dejarlo abandonado y acabado.**

**Ns vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 21.**

Mathias miraba el paisaje desde el coche, estaba así desde que abandonaron la fiesta, Holanda había puesto el aire acondicionado para poder bajarle un poco la fiebre la joven, aunque Dinamarca le hubiera dicho que eso no funcionaria, ya que lo que le pasaba era agotamiento por estar mucho tiempo fuera del agua, pero aun así no se opuso que lo pusiera a lo mejor así podía hacer que le bajara un poco la fiebre, Dinamarca dejo de mirar el paisaje para atender a su hija, parecía que tenía mejor apesto que cuando salieron de la fiesta, ya quedaba menos para llegar a la casa del holandés.

Una vez que llegar a la casa de Holanda, bajaron a la joven sirena del coche con mucho cuidado, Mathias la tomo en brazo mientras se encaminaba a la casa de Vicent, que esta iba el primero para abrir rápido la puerta y no perder tiempo a la hora de abrirla, una vez dentro Mathias le pido a Holanda que abriera el grifo de la bañera para poder meterla dentro, el danés dejo Almeta en el sofá y la acaricio con cuidado ahora mismo le parecía una muñeca de porcelana, la joven sirena se encontraba cansada y mareada, no podía mantenerse en pie ni unos segundos, la vista comenzaba a nublarse poco a poco, sentía como su padre le acariciaba su mejilla con mucho cuidado y lo sabía perfectamente, en un par de minutos más tarde llego Holanda.

\- La bañera esta lista-le informo

\- Bien-dijo el danés al oírlo

Cogió con cuidado a su hija dispuesto a llevárselo al baño para meterla en la bañera, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando Emma se puso en mitad del camino con los brazos cruzados, Dinamarca ni Holanda ni Luxemburgo entendía el porque del comportamiento del la belga, Mathias intento pasar como fuera, pero Emma no le dejo.

\- Emma, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto el danés- Necesito meterla en la bañera-

\- Lo se-dijo- Pero no te voy a dejar que la desnudes-

\- Emma, esto no es la primera vez que le pasa-le conto-Ya le paso antes-

\- Mathias-le llamo- Tranquilo, yo la meteré en la bañera no te preocupes-

Mathias asintió, esas palabras calmaron bastante al danés, con ayuda de Holanda llevaron a la sirena al aseo y una vez ahí Emma les cerro la puerta en toda las narices ambas naciones masculinas sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada a ninguno de los dos, Holanda y Dinamarca bajaron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá mientras Markus preparaba unos zumos para los tres mientras su hermana cuidaba a la hija del danés en el cuarto de baño; Emma peinaba el cabello de la joven sirena mientras esta movía su cola con cuidado de no salpicar nada, era la primera vez que alguien que no fuer asu padre la viera en su otra forma en verdad tenía un poco de vergüenza.

\- No tienes que tener vergüenza-dijo Emma para calmarla

\- Lo se-le dijo-Siempre he tenido miedo de que la gente supiera lo que soy, en mi mundo tenia miedo que supiera que soy mitad humana si lo descubrieran sabría que no podía gobernar y por eso tenía miedo y ahora en este mundo tengo miedo de que sepan la verdad de mis orígenes-

\- Tranquila-la calmo Emma- Nosotros no partiremos que esto pase, nadie sabrá nada de tus orígenes-

Con esas palabras Emma pudo apaciguar los nervios y la vergüenza que sentía la joven en esos momentos, sabía lo difícil que era ocultar algo a tu pueblo y a tus gentes, ellos como naciones lo sabian no podían revelar su identidad solo a sus líderes y ya está, pero lo hacían por el bien de sus personas al igual que Almeta ocultaba que era mitad humana para que su gente no se asustara, la belga de dejo a la joven sirena un rato más en la bañera y bajo a tomar algo, pues tenia un poco de hambre y contar como se encontraba la joven, tenia que reconocer algo, jamás había visto asi al Dinamarca tan preocupado por alguien que era importante para él, tal vez esa joven le ha hecho madurar y bastante, aunque para ella el danés ya era maduro en la época que le conoció.

Tras salir de la cocina se dirigió al salón para hablar con el danés y su hermano, le iba a pedir que se quedarán a pasar la noche, así no tendrían que viajar hasta la casa del danés si estaban cansado, Dinamarca se percató de la belga en el momento que esta piso el salón, se levanto de golpe y la miro, lo mismo hizo Holanda cuando se fijó en los gestos del danés.

\- Antes de que me preguntes-comenzó la belga sabiendo las intenciones del danés-Esta bien, la he dejado un rato a sola-

\- Me alegro-suspiro aliviado Dinamarca- Cuando la hayas sacado nos iremos a casa, hemos molestado ya demasiado-

\- No molestas Mathias-dijo Holanda

\- Porque no os quedáis a pasar aquí la noche-dijo Emma

\- Buena idea hermanita-dijo Holanda- Tu y tu hija podéis dormir en mi cama yo dormiré en el sofa-

\- No-nego Emma antes de que Mathias pudiera renegar la oferta- Almeta dormirá en mi cuarto y tu puedes dormir con mi hermano-

Amabas naciones se miraron y apartaron la mirada algo sonrojada, en realidad no podían estar en la misma cama, no es que se llevarán mal ni nada por el estilo, es que no querían despertar antiguos fantasmas.

\- Puedo dormir en el sofa-dijo Holanda sin mirar al danés

\- Claro que no hermanito-nego la belga- Ambos podéis dormir en la misma camanera, es decir ya habéis compartido cama anteriormente-

\- Pero ahora es muy distintio-respondió Dinamarca levantando la mirada del suelo y mirando a la belga

\- Mira no se que paso entre vosotros para que dejaráis de ser pareja-comenzó Bélgica-Pero lo que si se es que después de terminar volvisteis hacer amigos de nuevos como si eso no hubiera pasado-

Amabas naciones miraron a Emma sorprendido y luego se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron es verdad, hace dos siglos se querían mucho, pero de la noche a la mañana dejaron de quererse y volvieron hacer grandes amigos, Emma sonrio a ver al holandés y al danés sonriendo de nuevo, en verdad adoraba tener a Dinamarca como su cuñado y si hubieran seguido juntos incluso Almeta hubiera sido su sobrina, pero el destino les había a guardado y decidido que solo fueran amigos y nada más.

Las naciones se dirigieron respectivamente a sus habitaciones, Emma le había prestado Almeta un pijama suyo y ambas ya estaban en el cuarto de la belga, hablando un poco habían decidido conocerse un poco, pues ambas habían congeniado bastante bien, por otro lado, Holanda y Dinamarca hablaban en la terraza del cuarto del primero, quería conocer un poco más a la madre de la joven y como le robo el corazón al danés.

**Pues aquí está el capitulo 21, la verdad es que ha seguido muy seguido al anterior se nota que estoy inspirada, espero seguir así de rápido actualizando y poder dar más infartos y meter mucho salsero porque este capítulo tiene salseo.**

**Espero que os guste igual que a mi me ha gustado escribirlo, espero vuestros review diciendo que tal os aparecido ^^**

**Nos vemos en el próximo ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 22**

Noruega se encontraba a las tres de la mañana sentado en el sofá de la casa que compartía con el resto de lo nórdicos, se había ido de la fiesta minutos después que el danés, había tardo algo más porque tenía que buscar que Suecia, Finlandia y a su querido hermano Islandia, quería llegar a casa para ver si el el danés estaba ahí, pero se llevó un chasco al ver que no estaba ni Mathias ni esa bastarda suya, mejor dicho, su hija adoptiva, así que decidió sentarse en el sofá a esperar a esos dos, los cuales no llegaban ni iban a llegar porque ambos pasarían la noche en casa del holandes y si Lukas se enteraba de que SU novio iba a compartir cama con el holandes, el cual fue su pareja siglos atrás, estallara y se produciría por dos causas: por los celos que iba a tener y por el odio que tenía a la joven sirena. Islandia bajo a ver como estaba su hermano, quería estar despierto para no perderse el espectáculo que montaría su hermano en cuanto llegara, observo que su hermano aún estaba en pie y con el ceño fruncido, miro la hora de su móvil y supuso que no llegaría el danés hasta el día siguiente, así que decidió dejar así a su hermano él irse a dormir, ya que su novio se había quedado dormido mientras hablaban.

Por otro lado, en el cuarto de la belga, estas seguían aun despierta y hablando entre ellas, en realidad Bélgica estaba poniendo al día los asuntos de su padre con la relación que mantenía con los nordicos y con las demás naciones, Almeta escuchaba todo lo que decía la belga sin interrumpir nada.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta?-quiso saber Emma

\- Si-respondió Almeta- ¿Por qué mi padre sigue con ellos después de todo lo que le hicieron?-

\- Creo que por responsabilidad-respondió y Almeta la miro confuso- Cuando la madre de Denemarken, Noorwegen y Zweden falleció, le pidió a Mathias que cuidará de ellos como hermano mayor que era, por eso no puede abandonarlos porque piensa que esta fallando a su madre-

Tras la explicación de la belga, Almeta no dijo nada mas, su padre aguantaba todo esos insultos, que le abrieran las heridas del pasado y él lo aguantaba solo por su promesa, sabía que Mathias tenia un gran corazón, pero quería ayudar al su padre para sanar viejas heridas producida por los nórdicos, ambas enseguida se quedaron durmiendo. Por otro lado, Dinamarca miraba las estrellas desde el balcón de Holanda tenia el semblante pensativo, Vicente se acerco a él para saber lo que pensaba.

\- ¿En que piensas?-pregunto curioso

\- En lo que hubiera pasado si Ellen me hubiera dicho lo de su embarazo-le confeso-Sí la podría a ver salvado y ahora estaría aquí con nosotros-

\- ¿La echas de menos?-pregunto Holanda

\- Cada día de mi vida-dijo cerrando los ojos-A veces me culpo si hubiera hablando con el, tan solo podría a verla salvado o si le hubiera confesado mi amor, ella...-

Holanda miro el rostro del danés y ser sorprendió a ver lágrimas en él, jamás le había visto llorar sabia que debajo de tan sonrisa había un danés triste, ni cuando fueron pareja se percató de la persona que ocupaba su corazón, siempre penso que el amor y el corazón de Dinamarca pertenecía al noruego, pero en realidad pertenece a otra persona, a la madre de Almeta, Vicent le seco las lagrimas con mucho cuidado, Dinamarca al notarlo las manos del holandés abrió los ojos y le miro.

\- Hiciste lo que pudiste-le dijo para tranquilizarlo- Si no hubieras estado con ella, Almeta no existiria y no estarías aquí conmigo-

\- No te entiendo-dijo confuso

\- Denemarken, eres una gran nación, un gran amigo, una gran pareja y sobretodo eres un gran padre-le sonrio, que era algo raro ver a Holanda sonreír-Esa chica en mismísima reflejo tuyo, puede que se haya criado sin sus padres, pero esta claro que es el reflejo de tu corazón-

Dinamarca abrió los ojos y sonrió, Holanda tenia razón en todo, ahora tenia una nueva misión y esa era proteger a la niña de sus ojos de quien fuera, en la fiesta varias naciones congeniar con ella sabiendo que era humana y adoptaba, pero un día tendría que decir cuales eran sus orígenes y no sabia si la aceptarían todavía o la odiarian. Ambas naciones masculinas se fueron a dormir, ambos estaban cansados habían sido un día agotador, pero había merecido la pena, por ver una sonrisa en la belga y en Almeta, de avistaron en la cama del holandés y al mismo hacerlo se quedaron dormidos de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente los primeros en despertarse fueron Holanda y Dinamarca, se miraron y sonrieron, ninguno había visto los fantasmas del pasado en su sueño, salieron del cuarto y miraron a ver si las demás personas de las casas se habían despertado o seguían dormido, primero fueron a ver a Luxemburgo, este estaba colgando de la cama mientras rondaba, Dinamarca se tuvo que tapar la boca porque si no estallaba de la risa; luego fueron a ver a las chicas, ambas dormían tranquilamente y normalmente, cada una en un lado de la cama sin molestar a la otra, Holanda no pudo evitarlo y echo una foto, cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron a la cocina, iban a preparar el desayuno mientras los tres adolescentes dormian a pierna suelta, Holanda y Dinamarca eran muy buenos cocineros cuando estaban juntos, asique decidieron preparar un delicioso desayuno, el cual estaría compuesto de: Gofres, café, chocolate, un tazón de frutas, zumos; como habían madrugado tendrían tiempo para prepararlo todo, y así fue cuando despertaron el desayuno ya estaba listo.

El desayuno fue divertido mientras veían a Luxemburgo sonámbulo quemarse la lengua con el café y ver como metía su cara en el tazon de la fruta porque se quedaba a rato durmiendo y Vicent ya harto de ver asi a su hermano le cogió de la camisa del pijama y se lo llevó al cuarto del baño, una vez se oyo un grito de miedo.

\- Maldito seas Vicent-grito Luxemburgo- El agua estaba helada-

\- Eso te pasa por tardarte en dormir-le dijo saliendo del cuarto del baño- Qué en la hora del desayuno estas zombi-

Markus salio con los mofletes hinchados y con todo el pijama mojado, Bélgica río al verle así, su contagia a todo el mundo hasta el mismo Luxemburgo se puso a reír como un loco, Dinamarca miro a su hija al ver como reia, la iba a proteger de cualquier mal aunque fuera de su propia familia.

Por otro lado, Lukas tomaba el café serio y desprendía un aura de pura maldad, tenia asustado al pobre Finlandia, pero para Islandia era diversión asi que preparo para molestar a su hermano.

\- Ahora que caigo-dijo Islandia-Almeta es mi sobrina, porque tu Nore eres su madrastra-

\- Yo no soy madrastra de nadie-dijo serio-Además no puedes ser tu su tío si en la noria casi la besa-

\- No la iba a besar-dijo serio odiaba cuando le sacaba ese tema-Yo jamás le pondría los cuernos a mi paraje, como otros, no es de extrañar que Dan se buscará el cariño de alguien-

\- No tenia amante-dijo Lukas serio-Iba a ver a Sve porque planeaba irme con él y pensaba ayudarme-

\- ¡¿QUE?!-dijeron Finlandia e Islandia a la vez

Lukas se tapó la boca a darse cuenta lo que había dicho, Suecia suspiro ya se sabía todo, miro a su pareja tenia la miraba agachada y agarrando su taza con fuerza, Islandia estaba atónico.

\- Osea que era por eso que no venías en mi ayuda-comenzó Finlandia-Por ayudar a otros-

\- Fin...-dijo Suecia acercándose a él

\- No-dijo alejandose de él y saliendo de la cocina

\- Dan se echaba la culpa todo estos años pensando que era su culpa de que te fueras-dijo Emil serio- Solo deseo que Alemta sea su hija biológica y quiera a su madre más que a ti-

Con esas palabras Islandia salio de la cocina dejando solo a Suecia y Noruega, lo que había pasado había sido una gran revelación para Finlandia, que no sabia si quería ver al sueco cerca durante un tiempo; y luego estaba Islandia que no sabian si se lo iba a decir a la danes, solo esperaba que no dijera nada y callara por el bien de todos o Dinamarca montaría uno de sus números que montaba cuando se peleaban entre ellos.

**Pues aquí está el capitulo 22, espero que os guste el salseo que he metido y me digais si queréis algo en especial o no, solo espero vuestro review como siempre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 23**

Dinamarca ayuda a Holanda a recoger los platos del desayuno mientras los demás se cambian de ropa, habían decido a comparar al danés al mar para dejar ahí Alemta, llevaba dos días fuera de su casa y su abuelo y Kiara debían estar preocupados por ella y no quería que se sintieran así, no quería que le trajera a la mente cuando perdieron a Ellen, Mathias dejó de fregar los platos y miro para el horizonte si la hubiera salvado si tan sólo hubiera movido un dedo, dejo el plato aun lado y apretó los puños no quería cargarse nada del holandés, Vicent le miro y no dijo nada solo recogió el plato que había dejado y lo seco en silencio, de pronto se oyeron pasos y ambas naciones se giraron vieron a Markus preparado con un flotador,crea solar por toda su cara y las gafas de sol; luego vieron a las chicas llevaban un vestidor normal y corriente para ir a la playa, menos la belga que llevaba las gafas de sol puesta.

\- Vamos hermanito arréglate-dijo Emma-Qué no salgamos tarde-

\- No te preocupes por eso-lo esto importancia Holanda-No voy a bañarme, creo que me sentare y mirare las vistas del océano-

Mathias intento no reír por la actitud del holandés, miro a su hija, lucia radiante y hermosa. Una vez que terminaron de hacer lo que tenían que hacer y coger algo de comida se dirigieron al coherencia del holandés para salir en marcha al puerto donde Dinamarca tenia un barco estacionado, el viaje fue con mucha marcha con Mathias y Vicent cantando _Barbie girl_ de Aqua, mientras Emma, Almeta y Markus aplaudían para que no pararando de cantar y siguiera el espectáculo, Dinamarca disfrutaba de la compañía de los hermanos, es como si esa fuera su familia y no los nórdicos, sentía que podía ser libre y ser como es en realidad, pero el era un nórdico, El rey del norte, pero sobretodo quería mucho a Noruega, tal vez ambas naciones tuvieron un pasado duro y difícil, Dinamarca siempre ha luchado por estar con el hacerle sonreír y demostrarle lo que sentía por él, pero ahora se pregunta si de verdad valía la pena lugar por un amor que no existía.

Noruega se encontraba en la habitación del danés, estaba tumbado en su cama abrazando una camiseta del danés con fuerza, quería saber lo que le pasaba a su pareja, porque no estaba con el molestando le y haciéndole comentarios, tontos y románticos, los echaba de menos esos comentarios. Quería de vuelta a SU Anko, le amaba, pero era muy tímido para decírselo y con su forma de ser quería expresarse lo a su manera, sabía que el danés no era rápido captando las indirectas, pero quería que se diera cuenta.

Islandia buscaba a su hermano por toda la casa, llevaba un buen rato buscándolo y no lo encontraba así que se dio por vencido y decidió volver a su cuarto, una vez ahí cerró la puerta y sintió corriente, eso le parecía raro pues había dejado la ventana cerrada, así que supuso que tenía un "intruso", se dirigió a la ventana y la cerró, miro su armario y lo vio entreabierto.

\- Seas quien seas seras mejor que salgas-comenzó hablar mientras caminaba al armario con mucho cuidado-Tengo un hermano muy sobrepretector y no le haría gracia que a su querido hermanito le pasara algo-

Abrió la puerta y lo encontró vacío, le fastidio mucho no verlo ahí, miro para la puerta quedaba para el cuarto de baño y con el mismo método que fue para el armario fue al aseo, pero tampoco encontró nada, comenzó a pensar que si se había dejado abierta, de pronto una sombra empezó a salir de debajo de la cama del islandés y se acerco con mucho cuidado a Emil para que no asustara y le estropeara toda su sorpresa, una vez que estuvo acompañado su altura y le abrazo por detrás y con ese abrazo le hizo saltar al islandés.

\- ¡¿Estas locos?!-le gritó Emil asustado

\- Ese era el plan-dijo besando le

\- Si mi hermano te pilla te matará-le confeso mientras le besaba

\- Me da igual-le dijo- Mientras te haya hecho el amor moriré en paz-

A Emil no le dio tiempo reaccionar pues tenia a su novio besando y cogiendo lo de la caderas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus piernas rodeaban las caderas del asiático mientras este le llevaba a la cama, una vez ahí, ambos se besaban con fogosidad mientras se quitaban la ropa, sabía que el noruego les oiría, pero eso era lo menos que les importaba nada en esos momentos, solo querían rozas sus cuerpos desnudos y unirse entre ellos.

Mathias conducía su barco con tranquilidad mientras los demás disfrutaban de las vistas, Almeta se acerco a su padre para estar un rato con el antes de que se separaran, el olor del mar le encantaba lo había echado de menos, ese era su mundo, pero también velocidad terrestre lo era por su padres y los amigos que había hecho ahí, Mathias para el barco y anuncio la llegada, las tres naciones miraron y quedaron asombrados por el azul tan cristalino que estaba el océano, Bélgica y Luxemburgo saltaron al agua en cuanto se quitaron sus ropas, Holanda se acerco a ver como disfrutaban como unos niños pequeños, Dinamarca se acerco a él con mucho sigilo para que no le oyera y estropeara su plan, una vez a su altura le empujó al agua, Holanda se giro serio.

\- ¡MATHIAS!-le gritó cabreado

\- Jajajaja-río Dinamarca- No podía resistirme

A Vicent no le dio tiempo reaccionar cuando Dinamarca salto al agua y empezó a nada para huir de un holandés cabreado, pero imposible Holanda era muy rápido nadando cuando estaba enfadado, Almeta lo veía todo con una sonrisa y sin pensarlo dos veces se unió a ellos, salto del barco con elegancia y al mismo tocar el agua su aspecto de humana cambio al de sirena, una vez con ese cambio realizado Holanda y Luxemburgo se quedaron sorprendido por lo hermosa que era de sirena.

\- Luxy cierra la boca-dijo Emma- Que tienes novia-

\- Perdón-se disculpo-Pero es la primera vez como nación que veo una sirena y me he quedado asombrado-

\- No eres el único hermanito-se le unió Holanda

Ninguno dijo nada más, solo disfrutaron una buen un rato los cinco juntos, olvidando por unos momentos toda su condición de país y ser humanos libres sin preocupaciones y solo una preocupación que era el de pasarlo bien con sus amigos y familiares. Estuvieron así hasta el medio día, cuando decidieron volver cada uno a sus casa, Mathias se acerco a su hija y le susurro palabras a su hija, que no llegaron atender los otras tres naciones, solo vieron como Almeta asintió y se alejaba nadando del barco y Mathias miraba para el horizonte.

**Pues aquí esta este pedazo de capitulo escrito con todo mi corazón y espero que os guste tanto como para dejarme un hermoso y bonito Review que lo espero con ansias -carita de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia- Ok, se me ha ido definitivamente la pinza, pero si me alegra recibir vuestros reviews cuando vuestras opiniones y vuestros ánimos para que siga escribiendo.**

**Nos vemos el el próximo capitulo ^^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 24**

La tarde ya había llegado, mientras Dinamarca regresaba de mar con las tres naciones que le habían acompañado ha dejar a su hija, Mathias estaba pensativo durante todo el viaje y Holanda lo sabia, pero no quiso decir quería que el danés fuera quien hablará para que no se sintiera agobiado y quería darle su espacio ya que todo esto era nuevo para él y lo sabía perfectamente.

Por otro lado, en casa de los nórdicos, era todo un cementerio, nadie decía nada todos callaba, Islandia hablaba por teléfono con su novio evitando a su hermano a toda costa, no quería hablar después de su revelación; Suecia llamaba por teléfono al finlandes no sabia nada de él, desde la mañana y desde que se entero de lo que hacia hacia siglos atrás, pero no había forma de contactar con él y se estaba agobiando no saber nada de él; y por último Noruega miraba por la ventana para ver si veía al danés volver para casa y tener una charla como pareja que eran y sin que esa niña estuviera presente.

Una vez que Mathias había dejado a Holanda y a sus hermanos en sus casa, Vicent se comprometió en recoger en tres días a su hija, ya que el danés tenia reuniones con su jefa y los nórdicos, así el danés no tendría que agobiarse por no ir a por ella y eso lo agradecía el danés. Dinamarca conducía tranquilamente aun se encontraba pensativo todo esto le confundía, sabía que Noruega investigará sobre su pasado y sabia como reaccionaria, pero lo evitaría a toda costa y es lo que haría. Llego por la noche a la casa, los pillo cenando y no dijo nada solo se dirigió a la cocina sin darse cuenta que el noruego le seguía, una vez que entraron el la cocina, Lukas cerro la puerta para que nadie les interrumpieron y pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Fin?-pregunto Mathias sin mirarle mientras se preparaba algo de comer

\- No lo se-dijo serio a ver como pasaba de él- ¿Donde pasaste la noche?

\- En casa de Vicent-dijo sin mas buscando una sarten

\- ¡¿Cómo?!-dijo Lukas con un tic nervioso-¡¿Por qué?-

\- Se ofrecio-dijo sin mirarle

\- Para de hacer la cena y mirarme cuando te hablo-le dijo furioso y le giro

Dinamarca le miro sin decir nada, le cogió de los hombros y le beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, Noruega abrió los ojos al notar los labios de su pareja, pero no dijo nada solo siguió el beso, era la primera vez que le besaba desde hace tiempo, se abrazo al cuello del danés para profundizar el beso, Dinamarca se separo a los pocos segundos y volvió con su cena dejando al noruego descolocado por lo que acaba de pasar y su pareja lo único que había hecho después de besarle había sido volver a su cena, eso le tendría distraído, estaría enfadado por el beso que por otra y eso le dejaría un rato y no le agobiaría por un tiempo. Islandia miraba a su hermano dar vueltas por la habitación mientras hablaba furioso y rápido, mientras Suecia intentaba contactar con su pareja, pero sin éxito, le encantaba ver como esos dos sufrían de amor, menos él, que lo tenia todo bajo control por mucho que dijera su hermano, Xiang y Emil eran una gran pareja ninguno tenían secretos, el día que empezaron a salir juntos, Islandia ya le había advertido de que estuvo un tiempo saliendo a espalda de los demás nórdicos y el resto de países con Turquía y podía a ver ocultado su relación con el asiático si cierta nación fémina no lo hubiera ido gritando por ahi, y se refería al Taiwan, pero en fin.

Dinamarca miraba por la ventana callado cuando de golpe oyo un ruido en su habitación se giro de golpe y vio al fines con los cabellos húmedos, Mathias le miro al extrañado, ninguno nórdicos, excepto Lukas, se habían bañado en su cuarto de baño, Tino le miro, tendría que disculparse por a ver invadido su cuarto de baño.

\- Perdón Tanska- se disculpo Finlandia

\- No pasa nada-dijo con una sonrisa- Solo me ha sorprendido que estuvieras aquí y no con los demás-

\- En realidad no quería ver a Routsi-dijo poniéndose a su lado

\- ¿O habéis peleado?-pregunto aun más confuso.

\- Algo asi-dijo mirando al cielo estrellado-Almeta es muy guapa, seguro que su madre lo era-

\- Si-dijo con una sonrisa- Era la más bellas de todas, a veces me hubiera gustado salvarla-

\- Tanska-le miro-Se que no debería decirtelo, pero quiero ayudarte con Almeta, me da igual cuales son sus orígenes, es como una sobrina para mi y le he cogido mucho cariño estos días-

Mathias miro sorprendido a Finlandia, en realidad no se esperaba nada de eso, pero lo agradeció en el fondo tener un aliado en su familia era perfecto porque podría ayudarle con cualquier cosa, pero debería esconderles por ahora sus verdaderos orígenes hasta se fuera seguro revelarlo y así no hubiera conflictos, ahora mismo lo más importante era la seguridad de su hija y protegerla de cualquier mal aunque fuera de su propia familia y pareja.

Por otro lado, Almeta miraba a su abuelo y a Kiara, ambos tenia cara de alegría y paz al ver que estaba sana y salva, desde que se fue hace tres días no sabia nada ella, el rey del mar se acerco a la joven sirena y le abrazo con fuerzas, Almeta lo noto, como desprendía un sentimiento: Alegría con mezcla de alivio; al rato se separo y la miro a esos ojos azules como el océano, que no había heredado de su hija, así que supo que los heredo del padre de la joven, pero aun así había rasgos de ella.

\- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-quiso saber Kiara

\- En el mundo de los humanos-le confeso, donde ambos perdieron el color y empezaron a preocuparse-No os preocupéis, estaba mi padre conmigo-

\- ¿Tu padre?-le miro aun mas confuso el señor del mar-Creía que era un humano y que murió hace siglos-

\- Eso creí yo también-le dijo con alegría y una sonrisa, igual que lo hacía Ellen de joven

\- ¿Y quien es tu padre, querida?-quiso saber Kiara

\- Mi padre es Kongeriget Danmark-le confeso-Bueno su nombre es Mathias Kohler-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, en realidad las representaciones de los países podían existir, el padre de Almeta era la nación danesa, pero si fuera así porque no ayudo a Ellen, eran muchas preguntas que le venían a la cabeza y Almeta lo sabía perfectamente, tal vez debería organizar una reunión con su padre y su abuelo para que se pongan al día de todos y le de su versión de lo que paso hace tres siglos atrás.

**Siento la tardanza, pero tenía que hacer matriculas para el grado que estoy haciendo, los exámenes por ahora no los tengo hasta diciembre, pero aun así estaré ocupada con los trabajos y también cansada porque hay dos días que salgo a las 15:25 y eso es matanza para mi.**

**Espero no retrasarme en el próximo capitulo, pero si lo hago tener en cuenta por que es.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo ^^**


End file.
